


Baby makes 3

by SwipatronSparks



Series: End Game [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, New Arrival - Freeform, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Dean, baby planing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwipatronSparks/pseuds/SwipatronSparks
Summary: The next step, Roman and Dean's family starts to grow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, to those who are new, welcome back to those who are not, dont worry if you havn't read end game its not neccessary to have read that to undestand this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out

“I'm What?” Dean trailed off staring at the doctor like she had grown another head. She made a mmhmm noise and nodded, turning her papers around and pointing at something.  
“These numbers here confirm it... I would say you're about 6 weeks along, I can give you a standard test if you want.” She said pulling a white box out of her desk, Dean stared at it in shock then shook his head.  
“I believe you... I just...” The doctor smiled and nodded understanding.  
“I understand, it can be quite a shock, and its not as rare as you would think.” She said, again Dean nodded, he knew the stats, had known them since he was first tested when he turned 13, but even still he never thought it would actually happen to him, but then he never thought he would be sitting wearing a ring and have a piece of paper at home in a draw that declared he was married either.  
“Wow...” He mumbled, he needed a drink... No, no drink, not for at least another nine months.  
“Well... Congratulations, you're gonna be a daddy.” The doctor said smiling.  
“I am going to give you a copy of all your paperwork, keep it somewhere safe, as your pregnancy progresses we will give you more so you have a copy of all your papers just incase, I know you spend a lot of time on the road so I suggest you keep them on you if you're on the move, but we will have a copy here too." Dean nodded, he fully intended to come off the rosd but knew he would probably end up still travelling a little.

"One more thing, I hate to bring it up, but you will be classed as high risk just because the chance of miscarriage is so high with men, so if anything at all feels off to you, or you feel weird, anything, come down and get yourself checked out, most of the time it will be nothing, you will feel funny and off balance just because of all the horemones and changes going on, but if anything worries you come and see me." Dean felt his stomach twist at the word misscsriage but listened carefully and nodded.

"Do you have any questions?" She aksed, Dean thought about it for a few seconds then shook his head.

"Not right now I don't." She smiled and nodded

"Thats fine, all you need to do now is make an appointment to see me again about 2 weeks time for your first scan, we should be able to see or hear something by then, but like I said, any questions or concerns all you have to do is get in touch or come down.” She explained, Dean nodded, and took the offered hand of the doctor shaking it.

"Oh, can I maybe have that?" He asked, indicating the test still sat on the desk, the doctor nodded handed it over.

"Gotta tell Daddy 2 somehow." He explained with a grin, he thanked the doctor once more and took his leave.

Making his first appointment took hardly any time at all and loaded with his paperwork the box with the test in it and a bottle of water from the vending machine Dean headed for his car, he took a few minutes to sit and read over the papers, the numbers made no sense to him, but he could see that some were elevated, he figured that the test would make it more plain and simple, he then grabbed his phone, remembering the app Miz had shown anyone who would listen, the one that broke down a pregnancy week by week and he wanted one too, he smiled when he found one that gave size comparisons to fruits and vegetables and happy with what he had found and ready to go he started the engine and headed for home. The drive wasn't all that long but Dean chugged the bottle of water all the same, parked and felt nerves build up, he didn't know how he was going to tell Roman even if he did have a plan, his body made him move though, chugging the bottle of water now making him need to pee.

Dean hardly had time to close the door and toe off his shoes before Roman was there.  
“You ok? What did the doc say?” Roman asked, Dean blinked, not prepared for Roman to be there quite so quickly.  
“Yeah... I'm ok.” He said. “Doc says I'm totally healthy.” Roman raised an unsure eyebrow.  
“Healthy? Even though you have thrown up a lot lately?” He asked septically.  
“Yeah... She think's I am just stressed thats all, been stressing over my arm and with all the shit thats goin' on with the show lately she said it's just caught up with me a bit.” Roman hummed, narrowing his eyes and raking them right from Dean's toes to the top of his head, like he was trying to x-ray him or something.  
“You sure?” He asked quietly still unsure, Dean grinned and nodded.  
“Yeah, she even checked over my arm, said its just strained no serious injury.” Dean said, it was a lie, Dr Hill had done no such thing, but his initial visit hadn't been for the baby he now knew about, and a doctor had looked at his arm as part of his check up so it wasn't a complete li, they had even mentioned a slight strain. Roman hummed again and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's lips.  
“Ok babe, 's long as you're ok.” He said pulling back, Dean kissed him back and nodded.  
“Yeah, all good Ro... But I really gotta pee...” Dean slipped out of Roman's arms and stepped past him and disappeared up the stairs, Roman watching him go carefully, he was sure Dean wasn't being entirely honest with him but right now had no reason not to believe it.

Upstairs after peeing on the stick like what everyone said they did in the movies and waiting for a tense 3 minutes which he now understood what the term 'felt like it took hours' meant everything became a little bit more real, the little screen showing a happy face and the clear word 'pregnant' on it. He grinned, it made far more sense to him than the numbers on the paper, he carefully slid it back in the box.  
“Lets go tell daddy.” He mumbled, laying his hand over his stomach where he felt nothing at all but knew there was something there.

Roman looked up when Dean padded into the room and sat next to him.  
“You ok?” He asked, glancing over, Dean seemed nervous, he tilted his head slightly.  
“Got sometin' to tell you.” Dean said, Roman hummed but didn't speak.  
“I might need to take some time off from the show...” Dean said, Roman's eyes widened in alarm.  
“Wait what? Did you lie to me?... There is something wrong.” Roman asked, turning his whole body around to look at Dean, eyes shooing everywhere looking for something he had missed, Dean's own eyes widened and he waved his hands.  
“No... No... Ro I swear I'm fine... Better than fine... Amazing actually... Just... The show... It ain't where I should be right now thats all.” Dean said, holding out a thin white box for Roman to take.  
“Look.” He said, waving it slightly, Roman glanced down at it and frowned but took it carefully opening it, blinking at what dropped out of it, he raised his eyes looking at Dean in question who just nodded, Roman turned it over, the happy face and 'pregnant' flashing up at him, he stared, blinked, blinked again, then stared some more.  
“What?” He asked quietly, looking up slowly, Dean smiled and nodded.  
“Doc says I am about 6 weeks.” Dean said quietly, Roman's mouth dropped open then his mouth twitched and soon he was grinning.  
“Really?” Dean nodded.  
“Uuuhuh.” He grabbed the paperwork he had brought home with him and turned it around.  
“These numbers... Its how she knew.” Roman shrugged, if he was honest the test still clutched in his hand made way more sense.  
“We're gonna have a baby?” He asked, Dean grinned.  
“Yeah... We're gonna have a baby Ro.” Roman suddenly grabbed Dean and pulled him in for a hard kiss before wrapping him tight in his arms.  
“Ro... Kinda... Squishing me.” Roman let up his grip a little and Dean relaxed, the two settled sharing a long quiet hug, letting the news settle in. Roman eventually came in for soft butterfly kisses.  
“Just when I thought I couldn't love you any more than I do already.” Roman mumbled.  
“Love you too Ro.” Dean replied, Roman shifted, lightly pressing his hands over Dean's stomach, spreading his fingers to cover as much as possible, even going as far as to slide off the sofa to get a better angle, and gently rubbed his thumb, really Dean's stomach felt like it always did.  
“You won't be able to feel anything yet Ro.” Dean said quietly even though his hands covered Roman's.  
“Doesn't matter, we know they're there.” Roman said happily, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to just above his fingers, one of Dean's hands moving to rest on his head. There was another long pause Dean leaving Roman to take it all in before he shuffled pulling out his phone and prodding at the screen.  
“look at this...” He turned his phone so Roman could see too, Dean had some kind of site or app open on his phone, the words 'Week 6' along the top.  
“Says baby is about the size of a pea...” As Dean read Roman moved, sliding back onto the couch and carefully shifted Dean around to be leaning against his chest, wrapping his arms around him settling them back on Dean's stomach and his chin on Dean's shoulder so he could read from behind. As Dean scrolled down there was a small list of symptoms all of which Roman could unconsciously tick off as Dean having showed at some point over the last few weeks. Fatigue, yep, they had shrugged it off though, the end of the year had been crazy, sickness, check, it was what had caused Roman to get Dean to go get checked out, even frequent urination, now he thought about it Dean had been peeing a lot lately, mood swings were far more difficult, Dean's mood jumped about far too much on its own for that to be a good measure.  
“You doing the same as me?” Dean asked amused, Roman hummed in question.  
“Checking them off.” He elaborated, Roman snorted but nodded there was no denying that he was.

“So what now?” Roman asked a while later, Dean had settled in Roman's arms some 2 hours ago and they had yet to move again.  
“Guess I gotta tell Hunter when we go to the next show, then they gotta write me off tv cos I might be a crazy ass but there is no way I am wrestlin' till after the baby comes, and then...” Dean shrugged, the rest was clear, have time off, have a baby.  
“I think we should wait to tell Seth.” Dean said thoughtfully, Roman frowned slightly in confusion.  
“You do?” He asked, Dean nodded.  
“Yeah... I have an idea about how to tell him so I need to wait till after my first scan.”  
“Oh... When is it?” Roman asked curiously.  
“2 weeks.” Roman nodded, he was surprised he had managed to contain his excitement, it was taking alll his self control to not jump up and run down the street shouting to anyone who was listening that he was going to be a father, he shared this with Dean who found it hilarious and agreed that he felt like joining him, prompting them both to try and out do eachother with increasingly silly ways to tell the world about their impending parenthood which ended with them both still breaking out into random bouts of giggles for several hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 1, see you next time, for our boys seeing their baby for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First scan and sharing the news.

The next day dawned much the same as every other day, it was like nothing had changed and yet, Roman woke knowing it had. Neither he nor Dean were in any hurry to get out of bed after Dean returned following his visit to the bathroom, settling on his side back pressed to Roman's chest and Roman's arm resting over him fingers splayed out over his stomach they had hardly moved from that spot since Dean had shared his news the evening before, they spent their morning cuddled together in bed, only moving when they couldn't ignore the call of the kitchen and food. Seth arrived just as Roman was finishing preparing lunch, wandering through the house like always, grabbing a cold drink from the fridge, greeting Roman and leaving just as quickly to find his other brother in the living room.

“What'd the doc say?” He asked joining Dean on the sofa.

“Gotta take some time off.” Dean answered, only half looking away from the tv, Seth blinked.

“You ok?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Seth narrowed his eyes, Dean was coming across as deliberately vague.

“You gonna tell me whats up?” He asked, Dean shrugged.

“Later.” Seth looked to Roman who had just wandered in, hoping that he would get answers, they shared a silent conversation, amounting to 'don't worry, De's fine'. He looked between his brothers from Roman to Dean then shrugged.

“Okay.” He dragged the word out, showing his uncertainty clearly then nodded.

 

At the show.

The first thing Dean did when they got to the show was peck Roman on the lips and tell him he was going to find Hunter and then he was gone, Seth immediately turned to Roman.

“Hey... Is he really ok?” He asked, watching Dean's retreating back as he wandered off.

“Yeah man, he's good, seriously if it was something bad we would'a told ya.” Roman replied, Seth bit his lip.

“I feel like you're hiding something from me.” He admitted.

"Like you did us?" Roman teased, Seth flinched, he knew neither of them meant it, but sometimes reminders of what he had done made his insides shrivel with self disgust.

“Its got me worried that something is really wrong with Dean.” He mumbled, Roman sighed.

“Look, De wants to keep it to himself for now, I know what's up, and I swear he's fine, he's just been told he's gotta take it easy for a while, only other person who's gonna know everything now is Hunter and that's only cos De has to tell him now.” Roman said emphasising the has in his scentence clearly telling Seth that if Dean had a choice he probably wouldn't tell Hunter either, Seth bit his lip again but finally nodded.

“Ok... But you will tell me?” He asked, Roman nodded.

“Yeah, when De wants to share, you will be the first to know.” Roman grinned and added. “Believe that.” Seth rolled his eyes at the cheesy line and lightly shoved the bigger man away, both of them grabbing their bags and heading into the building, Roman followed him to the locker room and mumbled something about going to find Dean before he left.

 

Inside the building it hadn't taken Dean long to track Hunter down, he hovered for a little while, Hunter busy with a couple of road agents. He was just finishing up when Roman appeared at his side.

“Hunter? Can we talk to you for a minute?” Dean glanced around,

“Privately.” He added, Hunter blinked in surprise but nodded.

“Of course.” He waved his hand out, indicating for the two superstars to follow him down the hall and into his office where Stephanie was sat at the computer, she looked up curiously when she saw who Hunter was with.

“Everything alright?” She asked, Hunter shrugged.

“They asked to speak with me privately.” He said, Steph made to stand.

“No... Its ok... Steph should probably be here too.”

“Is everything alright?” She asked again, concern now lacing her tone. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, everything is great actually... But er..” He trailed off, then took a deep breath.

“I gotta take some time off.” He said, Hunter and Stephanie's eyebrows both shot up in shock, Dean Ambrose never asked for time off.

“How much time?” Hunter finally asked.

“Um...” Dean shrugged.

“When I was 13, just like every other guy I was tested.” Dean mumbled, he was looking at his hand fingers interlaced with Roman's, he heard rather than saw Hunter hum, this was common knowledge.

“You have the gene.” Steph finished for him, Dean nodded and looked up.

“I'm pregnant.” He finally said, then he grinned.

“That's actually the first time I have said that word out loud.” He mused, Steph and Hunter both beamed.

“Well, congratulations to you both, its nothing to worry about, you have been dealing with some arm issues lately haven't you?” Hunter asked, Dean nodded.

“Ok, we will play that up, write you off tv with a severe arm injury, say its shelved you for 11 months to start and take it from there.” Hunter said, his mind already slotting things into place.

“We can play up your arm from last week and your fight with joe for you to not wrestle this week, and maybe next week we write you off tv.” Hunter explained.

“Well, could we maybe just try and keep it between us for 2 weeks? I go for my first scan 2 weeks yesterday, and I wanna start telling people then.” Dean explained, Hunter and Stephanie both nodded.

“Sure, as long as you don't go taking bumps we can still have you ringside, just stay clear of the guys, we will tell them you can't take any bumps because of your injury and that you're not cleared but that we want to write you off tv properly in a couple of weeks time when you have an appointment with the doc to see what they are gonna do about it.” Hunter said, Dean nodded accepting, then Hunter turned his attention to Roman.

“Roman, for now we need you on tv, I can write you off closer to the baby coming.” Roman nodded.

“We will try to give you as many of Dean's appointments off as we can so you can be there, and we will see about cutting down your house show appearances as well.” Roman nodded again, it was the best he could hope for without him taking an extended leave like the Miz had.

 

 

The next two weeks seemed to fly over, Roman and Dean headed home for the appointment with Dean's doctor, everyone wishing Dean luck as they left, hoping to see him soon and that his prognosis wouldn't see him gone for a long time, all of them still believing him to be injured, as they left Seth had pulled Dean into a tight hug.

“I will see you tomorrow, try not to hurt yourself more.” He mumbled, Dean snorted.

“I'll be fine, Ro's already threatened me with bubble wrap.” He teased, Seth laughed and they pulled apart and had left.

 

Next day, at the hospital.

The room was bright and airy, Dean settled on a bed with Roman at his side, a blonde doctor entered smiling when she saw Dean.

“Morning Dean, how are we doing?” She asked, walking over to sit on the chair on Dean's other side sitting at the machine next to Dean.

“Good... This is Ro.” He said, Dr Hill smiled and offered a hand over Dean.

“Ahh... Daddy 2?” She asked, Roman snorted but nodded all the same taking the hand and shaking it.

“I'm Doctor Hill, I will be taking care of Dean and Baby.” she said, Roman grinned, he liked her.

“Ok, so everything looks good.” She said looking at the screen that displayed the results of some tests a nurse had taken when they first arrived.

“How's things going for you?” She asked, Dean shrugged.

“Ok... I'm not getting' sick as much as I was, but feel like I could do some serious competin' if they made peeing an olympic sport though.” Dean grumbled, Dr. Hill grinned and nodded.

“Be prepared for more of that, I have never known a baby to not like to use a bladder as a squeeze toy or a pillow.” She said, Dean groaned.

“How about mood swings?” She asked.

“No idea.” Dr. Smith raised an eyebrow.

“I have pretty unstable emotions as is, it's really hard to gage if my emotion's jump cos of the baby or if its just one of my usual swings.” Dean said with a shrug, he turned to Roman who shrugged too.

“Hasn't been much different to normal to be honest babe.” He admitted, and it was true, mood swing wise, Dean had been his usual self Dr. Hill nodded.

“Well if he's as normal then thats good too, none of these things are anything to worry about, but if we know what your normal is it helps us and you spot when something is wrong.” She explained,

"I don't know how much Dean has told you, but he is classed as high risk, so even more for you guys, if anything at all feels off or unusual, dont hesitate to get in touch." Dean and Roman nodded and she turned her attention to Roman.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked, Roman shook his head, for the most part anything he had asked Dean had had an answer to so far, the Doctor nodded and smiled

“Alright, thats fine, but I'm not just here for Dean, if you have any questions or concerns feel free to get in touch." Roman nodded and she shifted.

"Ok, moving on, now that bit is out of the way, would you like to see your baby?” She asked, Dean sat up a little straighter and nodded, she smiled and grabbed a tube of gel and some kind of probe.

“Alright, Dean, if you can lie back and lift your shirt.” Dean did, lifting his shirt up to his chest the doctor spreading some of the gel over his stomach, then lightly placing the probe onto it as well moving it around turning the screen so Dean and Roman could see, she shifted it around again, then there, unmistakeably was the shape of a tiny person.

“There is your baby.” Doctor Hill said quietly, Dean grabbed Roman's hand.

“Ro...” Roman leaned forward.

“Yeah I see them babe.” Doctor smith pressed a button and a soft gentle wooshing noise filled the room.

“Theres a strong steady heart beat.” She explained,

“Would you like a print out?” She asked, Dean immediately nodded.

“Can we have a few?” Dr. Smith nodded.

“Of course.” She gently laid the probe down, shifting it so it laid on Dean's stomach without her touching it, before pressing another button.

“Congratulations.” She said quietly.

“I will go get your paperwork and the pictures printed off, and give you a few minutes ok.” Dean and Roman nodded, their eyes glued like every parents to the screen, unable to look away from their baby, and seeing them for the first time. She smiled and took her leave the door closing with a quiet click.

“Ro.” Dean whispered, Roman pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek.

“Thats our baby.” Dean mumbled.

“Yeah babe, our baby.” Dean settled back into the pillows, taking in the image on the screen, how his fingers were interlaced with Roman's, and the gentle wooshing noise of his baby's heartbeat. They sat lost in each other for another few moments before the doctor returned with the paperwork and the pictures.

“There you go, I will see you again for your 12 week scan ok? But if you have any problems, or any worries just give me a call, or come here alright.” Roman and Dean nodded.

“Will you only see him once a month?” He asked, Dr. Hill nodded.

“For now yes, I don't see the need to see him more often, when it gets a bit closer to the time when baby is due I will see him more, but for now as long as there are no problems once a month will be enough.” She explained, Roman nodded, and watched as Dean cleaned himself off so they could leave.

 

That night

The first thing Seth did after taking off his shoes, putting his bags down and grabbing a cold beer out of the fridge was sit down next to Dean.

“What'd they say?” He asked, Dean shook his head.

“What no hello?” He asked jokingly, Seth rolled his eyes.

“Hello, What did they say?” He repeated, Dean answered by giving Seth a bag, Seth frowned utterly confused and opened it, pulling out a folded black shirt.

“A shirt?” He asked, Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

“Open it.” He stated waving his hand at the item still clutched in Seth's hand, Seth frowned deeper and looked at Roman who simply grinned, wrapped his arms around Dean from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder to watch Seth too, Seth shook his head in confusion and unfolded the t-shirt.

“World's best uncle...” He read, he read it again, then looked up confusion written all over his face, Dean beamed and handed Seth a piece of paper, Seth looked at the picture for several seconds, blinking at it, both Roman and Dean seeing the exact moment Seth's eyes found it and the dots connected, Seth blinked, then his mouth dropped open and his head shot up.

“You...” Dean grinned and nodded.

“Yup... Told ya I was ok.” He said, Seth let out a shout of joy and threw his arms around Dean, and Roman since he was still hugging him from behind.

“How long have you known?”

“Bout 2 weeks.” Dean replied, his voice muffled slightly from where he was still sandwiched between his husband and his brother.

“And you're only telling me now?” Seth asked, pulling away and pouting, a look of mock hurt on his face, in truth he loved how they had told him he was to be an uncle.

“Wanted to wait till you could see the peanut.” Dean said shrugging, behind him Roman giggled, and Seth raised an eyebrow.

“The peanut?” Dean smiled brightly and nodded.

“Yup... Little peanut here.” He said, hands settling on his stomach just above Roman's.

 

At the show

Everyone had been happy to see a cheerful Dean arrive at the show that night all of them at some point asking him what the doctor had said, Dean had just grinned and said he was going to tell everyone at the same time at the pre show meeting that took place every night, but assured them that there was nothing to worry about.

“Finally, before I let everyone go so you can all get ready I believe Dean has something to say.” Hunter said, eyes flicking to the superstar who nodded, everyone shifted turning to look at him.

“So, good news, the Doc said I have just sprained my elbow and don't need surgery to fix it.” There was a sigh from several people, hearing that someone didn't need surgery was always good to hear.

“But, I am still gonna be gone for a while.” Dean added, he grabbed Roman's hand lacing their fingers together.

“Because me and Ro are gonna have a baby and in spite of what you all might think, i'm not that crazy.” He joked, there was a few seconds of quiet while everyone processed Dean's words then there was a cheer.

“Congratulations!” Cesaro called gleefully standing up and pulling Dean into his arms for a joyful hug.

“I am pleased to hear that my friend.” The rest of the roster all took their turns after offering either hugs or hand shakes to Dean and Roman, everyone expressing their joy and well wishes for their workmates. The night was its usual crazy, Dean, Seth, Roman, Hunter, Joe and a bunch of the production crew all sat down and had a long talk about what they were going to do to write Dean off tv safely where neither him nor his baby would be put at risk. It was agreed that Dean would come out for the match and end up just hanging around outside, no tags would be made, or it would be kept to a minimum, and then they would do a little back stage segment with Joe who would cause the 'injury' that would put him out.

After the show the others made Dean promise to call in from time to time so they could see his bump growing and so they could see how he was doing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, there might be a few mistakes and it probably doesnt flow as well as it should but never mind.... See you next time...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starting to show and feeling movement

"Ro…” Roman hummed sleepily, slowly waking as he realised someone was talking to him.

“Ro…” Roman eyes cracked open finding Dean stood at the side of the bed, it was only just light enough in the room to see… Early, far too early, even in Roman’s book. He hummed again.

“‘Sup babe?” He asked, voice rusty with tiredness.

“Look.” Dean whispered, an excited note to his whispering, Roman blinked some more and lifted his head, pushing himself up to rest on his forearm.

Dean grinned and shifted slightly, at first Roman didn't see what it was Dean wanted him to look at but then he saw it, Dean’s stomach usually toned and flat was now sticking out a little more than usual, a gentle curve poking out just above the top of the shorts he had worn to bed. Roman pushed himself up the rest of the way a smile spreading over his face, Dean took the silent hint, shifting over closer to Roman who gently placed his hand on Dean’s stomach feeling the gentle curve now. It was still to early to feel anything their baby not big enough for even Dean to be able to feel their movements still it didn’t stop Roman from touching.

“You’re up early babe.” Roman mused glancing at the clock 5:30 blinking back at him. Dean shrugged settling his own hand alongside Roman’s.

“Needed to pee.” He grumbled, at least he had stopped throwing up every morning.

“‘S way too early… Peanut's gonna be a morning person like you… can tell.” Roman breathed a laugh, Dean had been calling the baby peanut for a couple of weeks now, Roman figuring he had picked it up maybe from the app he had on his phone and it has stuck.

“We will find out.” Roman said, Dean nodded and settled himself back in bed, and they lay quiet for a while before Dean spoke again.

“Hey Ro?” Roman hummed in response.

“Do you wanna find out what peanut is?” He asked, it took Roman a few seconds to work his way through the sleepy fog that had settled over him again to figure out what Dean was talking about, he hummed again this time in thought.

“‘F you want to babe.”

“I kinda want to keep it as a surprise.” Dean admitted.

“Mmmm... Ok 'f that's what you want babe, we can keep it a surprise.” Roman hummed, he was happy either way, as long as both Dean and their peanut were healthy he was a happy guy. Dean reached for his phone tapping at the screen and opening a by now familiar app.

“Week 14, we are in the second trimester now Ro.” Roman hummed and tightened his hold slightly around Dean's waist pulling him a little closer.

“Says, Peanut is the size of a necterine.” Dean read, then he shrugged, he knew that was some kind of fruit, but beyond that it didn't mean much. Roman held up a hand holding his fingers a few inches apart.

“'Bout that big” He said, Dean smiled.

“Still a peanut.” He looked back down at his phone.

“Says, Peanut can open and close their mouth now, and they look more like a baby cos their eyes and ears are in the right place on their face, and they might even be able to suck on their thumb now.” Roman hummed again, pressing a kiss to the side of Dean's face, the idea of their tiny baby sucking their thumb filling Roman with a warm fuzzy feeling.

It seemed like once Dean started to show that he grew more every day, Roman woke one morning to being shoved so hard he almost toppled off the edge of the bed, he scrambled, grabbing at the sheets as with a snapped 'Dont touch me' Dean shoved his arm from where it had been resting over his waist so violently it almost sent Roman rolling over. He blinked sveral times making a confused noise and pushed his arms under himself to hold his weight.  
"De?" Dean didn't answer, instead there was silence, Dean facing away from him, his back to Roman his shoulders pratically screaming 'leave me alone' at him.  
"Dean? Are you ok?" Roman tried again, he reached his hand out intending to place it on Dean's arm but thought the better of it and just let it hang awkwardly a few inches above it.  
"'S your fault." Dean snapped, Roman made the same confused noise again and Dean finally moved standing up and glaring at Roman.  
"Look... 'M gettin' so fat." Dean cried, prodding at his bump, Roman's eyes widened in surprise, Dean had gone from pissed off and upset to decidedly not so in seconds, right now he looked like he was about to cry, Roman slid across the bed to get to Dean and gently took his hand, shaking his head all the while.  
"No, no baby, you're not fat, you're beautiful." Dean snorted disbelieving and prodded moddily at his side, Roman covered Dean's hand with his own, spreading his fingers over Dean's stomach.  
"'S just peanut babe, they gotta grow out over, give you a bump, cant go in, you are in the way, so they got to grow out over instead." Roman said gently.  
"Seriously De, I love you so much, you and our peanut, you're perfect." Dean hummed, and eventually nodded, allowing Roman to pull him forward into his arms, his legs against the egde of the bed, Roman's legs on either side of his own, and Roman took chance to press gentle butterfly kisses on Dean's bump.   
"Love you too Ro." Dean finally mumbled.

Seth had a giggle a few days after when he showed up to get Roman saying Dean looked like he had swallowed a small melon whole, Dean had shrugged and happily told Seth that Peanut was now the size of an apple and healthy, all the while pulling out his latest scan picture to show him, it was much easier to see the baby now, though the doctor had been careful to make sure there wouldn't be any spoilers once Dean and Roman had told her they wanted to keep it a surprise if their peanut was a girl or a boy.

“They're cute De.” Seth mumbled, thumb lightly brushing over the form on the picture, Dean smiled and settled back into the cushions on the couch, settling his hands where they pretty much always found themselves these days, lightly resting on his stomach, or more specifically his bump. Roman wandered in with three plates of dinner settling himself next to Dean and the three settled into a normal routine, easy banter and good food, when Dean suddenly froze, dropping his fork and looked down, Seth and Roman both stared.

“De?” Dean didn't answer.

“Dean? You ok?” Roman asked, Dean still didn't answer but a smile slowly spread over his face, he put his plate down and grabbed Roman's hand putting it on his bump, then grabbing Seth's and putting it next to Roman's, then he put one of his hands over Roman's his finger tips resting on Seth's hand and placed his other hand next to theirs and stilled.

“What?” Roman asked.

“Shh... Feel.” Dean whispered, there was silence for a few moments then Roman felt it, a tiny shift against his hand, Seth clearly felt it too if his gasp was anything to go by, Roman nearly fell over himself in his haste to get closer, planting his other hand as best he could on Dean.

“Oh my god.” Dean grinned.

“Guess peanut is ready to say hi for the first time.” Dean mumbled, Roman didn't reply, just stared at his hands in awe. Seth smiled softly and carefully pulled his hand away, winking at Dean who looked up he gathered their dirty plates and shuffled into the kitchen, both he and Dean sure Roman hadn't even noticed.

“Wow.” Roman whispered.

“Hi Peanut.” His voice was soft and gentle, he laughed quietly when he gently tapped a finger feeling a tiny shift in response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Roman :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling family

For Roman time passed in a blur of travelling, shows, and travelling back for hospital appointments for Dean and Peanut, So much so that Roman didn't even realise he had forgotten something important until his phone rang one lazy afternoon while he was enjoying some down time, curled up on the couch with Dean. He smiled when he saw it was from home and careful to not disturb Dean too much grabbed his phone and accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“Roman Ambrose-Reigns, its been weeks, and all you have to say to me is hello?” Roman's eyes widened comically and at his side Dean who had only been snoozing giggled.

“Sorry Ma, how are you?” Roman asked carefully.

“We’re fine, but why did you not tell us that Dean was hurt? Has he been alone at home all this time?” She asked, Roman blinked, then he froze... Shit.

“Oh, Um... You know De, he likes to do stuff for himself.” Roman said, clearly grasping for any useful explanation. Dean who had been shifting to sit up and head to the bathroom paused, hiseyes widening now, clearly he had made the same deduction as Roman.

“Well, how is he?” His mother asked impatiently when Roman didn’t say anything.

“Great ma, De's doing fine, tell you what we will come around, we got some news to share anyway.” Roman explained, he spoke for a few more minutes, arranging with his family to go and visit the next day before hanging up.

“Did you forget about telling them too?” Dean mumbled settling back on the couch, Roman nodded.

“Mmmhmm.” It had completely slipped his mind.

“Do you think they will be upset?” Dean asked lightly biting his lip running his hand carefully over his bump.

“Maybe for a few minutes but I think they will get over it pretty quick.” Roman admitted, Dean hummed clearly not convinced but having no argument to pose.

 

The next day Dean had been pleased to be granted a lie in, thankfully his morning sickness had passed now, and he had happily informed Roman that Peanut had decided to not use his bladder as a pillow, so it was a cheerful Dean who later happily pulled on one of Roman’s shirts when he was getting dressed and grinned at Roman’s confused frown.

“Hides it a bit don't you think?” He asked holding out his arms, sure enough, Roman's shirt was doing a good job at hiding Dean's bump, the shirt fit Dean a bit better than usual sitting comfortable around his bump, but like all of Roman’s shirts when Dean wore then sat baggy and loose around his shoulders and arms, it probably wouldn't work to hide it for long.

“I just don't wanna walk in there and it be really obvious.” Dean finally said, letting his arms drop, Roman nodded, and stepped over to Dean, gently kissing him.

“I think thats a good idea babe.” Dean smiled brightly and not long after they had left home, Dean mumbling about how he was pleased they didn’t have to drive far, it turned out that just like his daddy Peanut did not seem to take kindly to being still for too long.

“Ready?” Roman asked glancing at Dean, as they approached the front door to Roman’s family home, Dean nodded and grinned.

“Yeah, lets go introduce them to Peanut.” 

Roman beamed and opened the door calling out a greeting as he entered.

“Mama? Pa? Its just me...”

“In the living room darling.” His mother called back, Roman pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek while the other man was slipping off his shoes and padded into the living room where his mother stood up to hug him.

“About time.” she mumbled fondly into his ear.

“Sorry mama, we've been kinda busy.” Roman's mother pulled away form the hug and hummed eyeing Roman critically, her son looked just fine, of course she saw him on tv every week, and it was hard to hide things from those HD cameras, but she was his mother, she would always worry about him.

“Me and De have something to tell you.” He said grinning as Dean wandered into the room, Dean had been right, his shirt did hide his bump well. Roman's mother turned her gaze on her son-in-law, the same critical eyes sliding over his form, if she was being honest the time off appeared to have done Dean some good, Dean looked healthier than he had the last time she had seen him, and she was pleased to note the lack of any bandages or slings.

“Your arm looks good dear.” She said, Dean looked down at it.

“Hmmm?... Oh yeah... Was just sprained, 's all good, didn't even need surgery.” He said quietly.

“Truth is, De's arm is storyline, he's fine.” Roman explained sliding an arm around Dean’s waist

“Oh? Then why the time off?” Roman's father asked curiously.

“Got keep Peanut safe.” Dean blurted out, his cheeks coloured suddenly in embarrassed and Roman snorted.

“Peanut?” Dean's face coloured even more if possible and he shifted away from Roman and gently tugged his shirt, pulling it tighter over his stomach to reveal his bump.

“Yeah.” Roman's parents stared.

”This is our news, we’re gonna have a baby.” Roman said beaming and once more sliding his arm around Dean’s waist. There was a few seconds of silence then his mother jumped up with a joyful shout from where she had settled on a chair and threw her arms around Dean.

“Thats wonderful, how far along are you? Do you know what you're having? Have they started moving yet? Why didn't you tell us before now?” She babbled not giving anyone time to answer and practically shaking Dean with the force of her hug, Roman glanced at his father who was staring in shock, carefully standing up and moving to sit beside him.

“Pa?” His father opened and closed his mouth.

“You ok?” Roman tried again.

“'M gonna be a pappi?” He mumbled, Roman grinned.

“Yeah.” slowly a grin spread over his face and he pulled Roman into an awkward sideways hug.

“'M gonna be a pappi.” He repeated, Roman grinned.

“Yeah, gonna be a pappi.” He echoed, Dean settled himself at his side and Roman's mother finally finished her babbling, and dabbing at her eyes, started up with her questions again, this time giving Dean and Roman time to answer.

“How far along are you?” She asked.

“Bout 17 weeks.” Dean said after a few moments, Roman wasn't sure why, he knew Dean knew exactly how far along he was, if not only because he spent so much time on that app of his.

“17 weeks?” She echoed. “And you're just telling us now?” She asked eyes narrowing in Roman's direction.

“Sorry mama, Its been a crazy few weeks, De didn't even know till he was what? 8 weeks? Then we had to get him written off the show, and then there has been the show, and hospital appointments, and everything else, I kinda forgot.” Roman admitted, at his side his father sighed.

“We understand son, lots of things go out the window when you find out these things, and we haven't exactly seen you either.” He said calmly ever the voice of reason, Roman glanced at his mother who eventually nodded, she did understand.

“Do you know what you're having yet or is it too early?” She asked, excitement coming back to her tone.

“Naa, we can find out if we want at my next scan, but we've decided we are just gonna keep if Peanut is a girl or a boy a surprise till they are ready to come, so till then they are just gonna be Peanut.” Dean replied, earning a squeak from his mother.

“Peanut.” she awwed quietly after.

“Are they moving yet?” She asked curiously.

“Yeah, only just though, or at least I only just started feeling it.” Dean said shrugging, according to his app, Peanut had been moving for weeks now, but they had been too small for him or anyone else for that matter to be able to feel it.

“Hmmm... I felt Roman pretty quickly too.” Roman's mother mused, Dean huffed good naturedly.

“I knew it, Peanut's gonna be just like you.” He said gently nudging his husband, Roman laughed and slid an arm around Dean’s shoulders pulling him closer.

“You don't care babe.” Dean shrugged, he really didn't.

Their conversation settled, Roman was able to enjoy a rare day off with his family, Dean had eventually gotten into a conversation with his mother, chatting about the baby and the symptoms and all other things pregnancy that Roman knew his mother would understand far better than he could because she had been through it herself.

“So, you're gonna be a daddy yourself now huh?” His father asked quietly dragging Roman’s attention away from where he had been sitting watching as Dean chatted animatedly with his mother who was happily sitting her hands over Dean’s bump and happily laughing whenever she felt movement, Roman hummed and couldn't help the small smile that spread over his face at his fathers words.

“Yeah.”

“Excited?” Roman shrugged.

“Yeah?” He said uncertinally, his father smirked.

“That a question or an answer?” Roman shrugged again.

“I'm kinda terrified.” He admitted.

“That's ok son, havin' a baby is scary, but I'm sure you and Dean will do just fine.”

“What if I'm...” Roman trailed off, he wasn't sure how to put his thoughts into words.

“You'll be great, trust me.” Roman hummed and nodded.

 

“'F thats what you and mama want to do De, then do it.” Roman finally said some 3 hours later. Dean had been babbling for the last 20 minutes about how Roman's mother had insisted that she was coming around and that her and Dean would start preparing for the baby, but Dean had been worrying that Roman would feel left out if Dean started getting things together without him.

“You sure?” Dean asked, lightly biting his lip.

“Yeah babe, we gotta start getting ready for Peanut some time, and I gotta be on the road for a while yet we don't wanna not be ready.” Roman replied, Dean hummed, he still wasn't sure, fingers lightly brushing over his bump, a newly developing sign that he was nervous, Roman saw a small smile spread over Dean's face and watched him tap a couple of times.

“They kickin'?” He asked curiously, Dean nodded.

“Yeah, feels so weird.” Roman grinned.

“Tell me.” Dean tilted his head thoughtfully.

“'S like 'm bein' kicked from the inside.” He said eventually.

“But it doesn't hurt, 'S really gentle kinda like this.” Dean gently bumped his fist against Roman's arm in explanation, Roman hummed, it did kind of make sense, he could see how it would be difficult to explain, and tried to imagine that feeling coming from inside his body, he eventually shrugged, pulled Dean into his arms and sighed relaxing into the pillows. Dean shifted around he had been very grumpy one morning last week when Roman had woken up to find Dean wide awake and grumbling about how he couldn't sleep comfortably on his stomach any more. So Dean had the next night settled himself along Roman's side and that had become his new sleeping position, and Roman had returned home late a few days later to find Dean had moved all the pillows on the bed to mimic Roman's form, he had happily thrown them all away and pulled his husband into bed as soon as the sleepy fog had cleared enough for him to realise Roman was really there, before mumbling that he had to ask Hunter to start his leave now because he needed Roman to sleep against. Roman drifted off to sleep that night to the sound of his husband’s breathing’s evening out and to the feeling of increasingly gentle nudges against his hip as their Peanut settled down as well. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not always nice and simple...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there has been so much fluff and nice.... I really wanted a bit of angst, just to shake things up a bit :)

Following the visit to Roman's parents, Dean had decided on the smaller spare room next door to theirs to make into Peanut's room, and had declared that it was finally giving him something to do other than sit watching terrible afternoon television (which he was utterly bored of) and wanted it to be finished before Roman could see it. Roman had not been sure about that, unsure about leaving Dean who seemed to be getting bigger every day alone to do all the work, but Dean had promised that his parents had already insisted they were to do any heavy lifting and also told him how his mother had already insisted she was doing the painting to keep him away from the fumes. Roman had still been unsure but hearing the same thing from his mother finally settled him and he agreed. Dean was careful to leave out any details whenever they talked, but happily explained how his mother had finished painting the walls, and how he thought he had found a good crib and the other furniture to match, Roman had only been able to sit and grin, Dean was clearly enjoying himself and while a part of him did feel like he was missing out he couldn't find it in himself to care too much since Dean was so happy.

 

“Hows Peanut?” Seth asked dumping his bags at Roman's side at the show the night he returned after disappearing for Dean's 28 week scan, Roman beamed and pulled out the pictures, there was unmistakeably a baby there now,

“Not so much a peanut anymore.” Roman said happily. Seth tilted his head slightly.

“'S a weird angle.” He mused, Roman nodded and laughed.

“Yeah, 's cos we want to keep it a surprise what Peanut is, and the doc said if she takes it from the wrong way you would be able to see.” He explained, Seth hummed, a quiet Ah in understanding escaping him.

“What about Dean, hows he?”

“Getting bigger every day, still grumbling about not being able to sleep on his stomach, grumbled some more because he realised that soon he wont be able to sleep along me either cos Peanut will be in the way, but he's happy and everyone is healthy.” Roman said, Seth grinned, happy to hear that his brother was still himself, and that he was doing just as well as his niece or nephew.

“He still not letting you in the nursery?” Roman shook his head.

“Naa, He's enjoyin' himself getting it all ready and my ma and pa are helpin' him out so I'm just leavin' him to it.” Seth was about to open his mouth when several of the guys wandered in all greeting Roman loudly and bombarding him with the same questions Seth had just asked, Roman had laughed and happily repeated himself, or he was until someone else interrupted.

“So it’s true, the rabid crazy one is missing.” The unmistakeable voice of Brock lesnar said, Roman broke off mid sentence and glared at Brock, who just smirked.

”Are the rumours true too Roman, have you knocked him up like the bitch he is?” Roman lunged forward only stopping because Seth grabed him, if anything Brock’s smirk only grew.

”careful Ro, you will get in trouble.” Seth mumbled into his ear, Roman struggled and ignored him

”Shut the fuck up.” Roman snapped, finally wrenching himself out of Seth’s hold and taking a step forward.

”Is it.” Lesnar asked, Roman didn’t for the life of him know why Lesnar was pushing this so much, but released a slow breath to calm himself down and nodded.

”Yes, Dean’s not here because he’s pregnant, you would know that if you ever showed up at work.” If the jab at Lesnar’s continued absence struck a nerve it didn’t show. But curiously Lesnar didn’t seem to be able to come up with anything to say at all.

”I see you have no problem calling Dean when he’s not around to defend himself, bet you wouldn’t dare call him a bitch to his face.” It probably wasn’t the best idea to taunt Lesnar the way he was, but he would always defend Dean, Lesnar snorted.

“Like I give a shit about that little bitch, I’ve beat the shit out of him once before I can do it again, besides, I bet he’s all fat carting your spawn around all day.” It took Seth and Cesar and some quick movement to grab Roman as he launched forward again, he was red with anger.

”Let go of me.” He roared, yanking himself loose and shoving Lesnar into the nearest wall.

”Let me make one thing clear.” Roman was practically shaking with rage, one arm pressed hard over Lesnar’s chest, but his voice was a forced calm.

”If you EVER talk about my baby that way again, or let me catch you talking about Dean like this again, they will be taking that title you don’t deserve off you because believe me you won’t be able to move to defend it.” Lesnar seemed to way his options for a few seconds, he hadn’t been able to hide his surprise as he found himself slammed into the wall, on the one hand he clearly didn’t care what Roman was saying but on the the other, he could tell Roman meant every word, that he chose to focus on.

”That’s the first threat you have ever made to me that I’ve believed.” He said before shoving Roman back and taking his leave. There was silence for several seconds before people realised that Hayman had been there the whole time and his eyes were flicking from Roman to the door Lesnar had just vanished through, the man took a breath and unnecessarily straightened his suit before looking to Roman and nodded.

”congratulations.” He said quietly before he too took his leave, what was even more surprising was that everyone could tell Hayman was being sincere. Everyone watched him leave then turned to Roman, Seth placed a hand on his shoulder.

”Hey.” Roman slowly looked at him.

”None of us agree with him.” He said gently, Roman snorted and rolled his eyes, he knew that and he voiced as much.

”I know Lesnar is a minority, ‘s just...” Roman trialled off and shrugged, the comments hadn’t been so bad really, the rumour mill of wwe was such that a few of the fan’s had heard it and Roman had seen the odd comment that was far more derogatory towards Dean and the baby online, but it was different to hear the comment from someone to his face and what rankled with Roman more was that he knew, Lesnar wouldn’t have had the guts to say them to Dean’s face.

 

When Roman finally got home some 3 days later he was still salty about the whole thing with Lesnar, he hadn’t mentioned it to Dean when they had talked but still sometimes couldn’t get it out of his head. He sighed, shoving all thoughts of work and the show out of his mind, and exited the car, walking the few steps to the door and entering the house.

“De, I'm home.” He called, he could hear the tv going, and heard a quiet “In here Ro.” in response. Roman paused half way through toeing off his shoe, something didn't sound right, he quickly kicked off the shoe and pushed the living room door open.

“De?” Dean hummed, And Roman was moving, something was wrong he could tell, he settled himself on the floor at the side of the couch where Dean was laid.

”What’s going on? Are you ok?” Dean looked exhausted, and Roman felt worry twist in his stomach when Dean shifted and winced.

”I don’t know.” Dean mumbled.

”Talk to me babe.” Roman said, gently brushing a few strands of hair out of Dean’s eyes.

”Hurts.” Dean said, he glanced at the clock.

”But half an hour ago... It started to hurt.” Roman didn’t dare ask what, he had a bad feeling he knew exactly where it hurt, mostly from where Dean was gently rubbing at his side.

”Ro...” Roman looked at him.

”I think we need to go to the hospital.” Roman nodded, if that’s where Dean wanted to go then they were going, no questions asked, he helped Dean sit up not missing how he winced at the movement, but saw Dean bite his lip clearly thinking.

”What?” He prompted, and dropped back to his knees when tears welled up In Dean’s eyes before falling down his cheeks.

”Pea... They havn’t Moved in 10 minutes.” If Roman had been worried before it was nothing to the gut twisting worry that flooded through him at Dean’s words, he fought to keep it off his face and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

”Hey, come on, we will go to the hospital, I bet they are fine.” Who he was trying to convince Roman wasn’t sure, still it seemed Dean appreciated it all the same and allowed Roman to pull him to his feet and they both made their way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I swear I wont make you wait long to find out what’s going on with Dean... I just had to split the chapter up into two parts to keep it from being too long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst continues... What’s up with Dean and Peanut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised not too long a wait :)

Once they were in the car and on the way Roman kicked off the conversation again, not wanting to go quiet, if it was quiet it would leave it to his head to form all sorts of scenarios.

“Talk to me... What happened?” Roman asked, he caught the shrug that Dean did in response.

“Dunno Ro.... Everything was fine till like an hour ago, I mean I was tired when I woke up this mornin’ but I woke up earlier than usual cos Peanut was usin’ my insides as a pillow again, but everything was good, rest of the day has been kinda slow, just feelin’ fat today so didn’t wanna move much, then bout an hour ago I realised my back was achin’ I had been sat in the same place for a while so I just shrugged it off and moved and it went away, but now it just hurts all over, that started about half an hour ago and doesn’t matter what I try it just wasn’t goin’ away, then....” Dean trialled of placing a hand in his stomach he tapped a few times and looked out of the window.

“Pea went still?” Roman finished, Dean nodded in answer.

“‘S been 17 minutes since I last felt ‘em move.” Roman nodded and despite his best efforts they fell into silence, Roman put his foot down a little, it was probably the first and only time Dean had ever seen him press towards breaking the speed limit, and at a normal time it would have prompted all kinds of teasing, but right now he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

It was a 20 minute journey to the hospital, with the time of night and Roman’s driving they made it there in 15, they slowly made their way into the ER and after depositing Dean on a chair Roman approached the desk, there were two nurses at the desk one a younger girl popped her gum at Roman and turned her attention back to her nails which she was filing, and if the hard glare the other older nurse sent her was anything to go by Roman wasn’t the only one annoyed by that, he approached her when she turned her attention to him and smiled.

 

“Hi... Um... My husband...” Roman hadn’t struggled this much with words in a while, but the nurse gave a gentle smile and spoke.

“It’s ok, what’s your husbands name?” She asked gently.

“Dean, Dean Ambrose-Reigns.” She nodded and tapped on the keyboard on the computer.

“And what brings you here?” She asked, her eyes flicker over the screen as Roman answered.

“Um... He’s in pain and the baby...” Roman trialled off again, he just couldn’t bring himself to say that the baby wasn’t moving. The nurse seemed to understand and nodded she tapped at the computer.

“I have paged Dr Hill she is in the hospital on call tonight so she should be down in just a few minutes.” Roman nodded and thanked the nurse, then he turned and headed over to Dean taking a seat beside him.

“How can I help babe?” Roman asked quietly as Dean leaned against him.

“Rub my back?” Dean asked, Roman hummed and shifted, gently rubbing soothing circles on Dean’s lower back thankful when Dean relaxed slightly a silent sign that Roman as helping somewhere.

“Dean.” They both looked up hearing Dean’s name to see that the doctor had arrived she smiled and waved them through, they were lead into the same room they had been in just a week before for Dean’s last scan, and once Dean was settled on the bed she started asking questions.

“Alright, tell me what’s happening.” Dean opened his mouth and closed it again several times before Roman started talking for him, telling her everything Dean had told him, she nodded thoughtfully and checked something on Dean’s notes before she spoke.

“Ok, well first thing, let’s have a little look see what Peanut is up to in there, I do have a theory about what’s happening, so let’s start with a scan and go from there.” She said gently, Dean nodded as lifted his shirt which Roman noted again was one of his and the doctor spread some gel over his bump and pressed the probe to it, the now familiar grainy image of their baby showing up on the screen she watched the screen for a few minutes and nodded, before tapping a button and a soft whooshing noise filled the room.

“Nice and strong, that’s baby’s heartbeat.” Roman felt like if he hadn’t already been sitting he would have fallen when relief flooded through him, clearly Dean felt the same as his whole body sagged.

“Now as for your pain, can you tell me what it’s like... is it all over, or just in one spot, is it sharp or dull, does it come in waves or is it continuous.” Dean thought about it before answering.

“It’s all over really, but if I had to say a place I would say it’s down my sides, and it’s dull but has sharp stabs when I move or breathe too heavy, It goes away if I move but comes back when I stay still.” She nodded in understanding and smiled.

“Well, that sounds to me like you are having what’s called Braxton hicks contractions, they are nothing at all to worry about, and they are completely safe and normal, basically your body is practicing for when Peanut comes, the muscles in your abdomen are going to have to work in a very specific way to push the baby out safely for you both, and it’s in a way your body really isn’t used to so it will do a few practice runs if you want to call it that, like I said it’s totally safe and completely normal. As for the baby going still, that’s not unusual for Braxton hicks either, everything will be feeling a bit tighter in there so they won’t feel like they can move as easy.” Dean and Roman both relaxed a bit more at the doctor’s reassuring words.

“So with that in mind I can safely say I am not worried, but just as a precaution I do want to keep you in, just to keep an eye on you over night, I am almost certain I am right in what I have said but it never hurts to be cautious also, if I keep you in we can give you something to help ease the pain.” Both Dean and Roman nodded accepting the reasoning and even agreeing with it.

 

Half an hour later Dean was in a more comfortable room and a more comfortable bed, they had hooked Dean up to a machine a band over his stomach where it could monitor the baby’s movements and heart rate, and had hooked Dean up to some meds to help ease the contractions and relieve his pain.

“Here, can you see this.” One of the nurses said turning the machine around, there was a clearer image of the baby on it, the ultrasound a better quality than the one used every day. The nurse an older kindly lady pointed to some lines that moved about on the screen at the side of the image.

“See these?” She asked, Dean and Roman nodded.

“There’s three lines, the bottom one, this nice steady continuous jump, that’s baby’s heart beat, nice and strong and steady.” She explained.

“This one, this is baby moving, so they are a little still but even if you’re not feeling it, they are moving, twitching their fingers or toes, or moving their arms or legs, like you can see they have their hands up by their face and they have their legs crossed, seems they want to help you keep it a secret if they are a boy or a girl too.” Dean grinned, his eyes flicking to the baby the back again to where she had moved up a line.

“This one is the best one I think, this one is monitoring the baby’s brain waves, see these little jumps with a lull between them?” Dean and Roman nodded.

“Well.. Baby is sleeping... The lull is because they are asleep, and those little jumps... They are dreaming.” Dean’s mouth dropped open.

“Ro...” Roman knew what he meant, and squeezed his hand.

“Looks to me that baby just decided to have themselves an early night.” Dean slowly nodded, his brain had stalled on the words “They’re dreaming.” And he couldn’t focus on anything else. The nurse seemed to understand and smiled gently, she adjusted the machine, making sure they could see it and quietly said she would be back to check on them later before taking her leave.

“Ro.” Dean said quietly squeezing Roman’s hand again, Roman hummed, and with his free hand gently rubbed a space on Dean’s bump, this time even though neither he or Dean felt it they both saw how the baby moved in response.

 

The night was both long and short, Dean eventually gave into his exhaustion and passed out at around 3am, snoozing lightly lulled to sleep by the gentle whooshing of Peanuts heart beat and Roman gently stroking his thumb over his stomach, for Roman sleep eluded him, it was like he needed to hear every single whoosh, and feel the tiny flutters that matched the spikes that grew steadily bigger as the night progressed, the kindly older nurse who had seen them at the beginning of the night returned at around 8am, she smiled gently and carefully looked over the charts and the computer before speaking.

“All good.” Roman took in a deep breath, they had been saying it all night but only now, nearly 12 hours later was the first time it actually sunk in.

“Yeah?” He asked, she smiled and nodded.

“Mmhmm, one thing I know about babies and I have 3 of my own, is they like to make sure you’re paying attention to them, and if they think you’re not they will find a way to make you.” She joked, Roman appreciated the joke for what it was.

“There’s easier ways they could’ve done that.” He mumbled.

“Between Peanut and Dean here I think they are gonna be out to kill me.” Roman said thoughtfully.

“Damn it, you figured out our plan.” Roman looked over smiling at Dean’s sleepy grumble, neither noticed the nurse take her leave.

“Oh, you and Pea plotting my early death huh?” Dean hummed and nodded.

“Yeah, then we are gonna run away with your millions and live on a nice island somewhere.” Roman couldn’t help but laugh, if Dean was cracking jokes he was back to normal.

“Sure you could go the rest of your life without me?” He asked, Dean paused clearly thinking it over then huffed.

“No... Me and Pea need you too much.” Roman smiled softly and leaned in to brush a kiss over Dean’s cheek.

“Love you both.” He said quietly.

“We love you too.” Dean replied, and they both felt a gentle kick, Peanut putting in their own response.

“But if you do feel the need to do this again, do you think you could not do it just as I am walkin’ through the front door?” Dean pretended to think before he answered.

“We will think about it.” He finally said.

 

Dean was discharged 2 hours later when the doctor came around and confirmed what the nurses had been saying all night, and convinced Dean had not gone into early labour, so after bringing Dean’s next scan forward and saying she now planned on seeing Dean at least every 2 weeks if not more regularly they were sent on their way.

Neither did much when they got home both were still exhausted and chose to curl up in bed, comfortable and happy feeling the normal patter of their Peanut. Roman knew no mo until round 1 pm when he swam awake to the sound of the door opening, then a slightly confused, 

“Roman? Dean?” Seth, Roman took in a deep breath and slid out of bed, Dean hadn’t moved and hardly reacted to the movement clearly he was still exhausted, Roman carefully pulled the blankets back around Dean and stretching he made his way down stairs finding Seth in the living room.

“There you are.” He said as Roman entered he frowned curiously when he took in Roman’s loose shorts and sleep mussed hair.

“Were you in bed?” He asked, Roman hummed and nodded.

“Yeah, been up all night, coffee?” Seth nodded and followed Roman to the kitchen.

“Everything ok?” Seth almost didn’t want to ask, Roman nodded again.

“Yeah, everything is fine now...” Roman paused, letting a short silence fill the kitchen the only noise being the kettle which finished boiling.

“Peanut stopped moving.” He finally said. “And De was in pain.” Seth froze, his eyes went wide and he turned as if he was expecting Dean to be behind him before he looked at Roman.

“He’s ok, they both are, turns out De was having practice contractions, and Pea went to sleep early ‘cos the contractions were making it feel a bit squashed for them.” Seth’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“Practice contractions?” Roman nodded and handed him a cup and they both headed into the living room.

“Yeah, apparently they are totally normal, they even have a name... brax... something or other, I can’t remember, safe too, according to the doc they are just De’s muscles practicing because they have to work in a really specific way that they don’t work in normally, freaked the hell out of both of us though.”

“I bet.” Seth agreed.

“So De’s alright?” He asked, Roman nodded.

“Yeah, he’s just exhausted, neither of us got any proper sleep, doc is gonna see him next week and we’re taking it from there since we are getting close now.” He explained, Seth nodded and the two fell quiet.

“So... If they had to, would Peanut have been alright if they had arrived yesterday?” Seth asked, Roman shrugged.

“Don’t know, maybe? It’s early, but I’ve heard of babies making it when they have come earlier than this, honestly I never thought to ask.” They fell quiet again before Seth struck the conversation again, Roman looked like he wasn’t sure where he wanted to be, like he was getting lost in his head.

“They were sleeping?” It was the right thing to say, Roman’s face lit up and he nodded.

“Yeah, they had De hooked up to this fancier ultrasound than the one they normally use, and it was monitoring their movement, brain waves and heart rate, and the brain wave one kept having lulls and little spikes which match with sleep waves, the spikes meant they were dreaming, and they were movin’ when they were dreaming’ too.”

“Wow... that must have been...” Seth replied to a nod from Roman.

“Now, yeah it’s way beyond amazing, but last night it hardly registered what I was seeing.” Seth hummed, and their conversation came to a close as Dean padded into the room, he still looked tired but Roman was pleased to see he looked more rested than he had earlier.

“Hey, how you doing? Ro has just been filling me in.” Seth asked as Dean settled himself on Roman’s lap, he yawned and shifted giving Roman easier access to place his hand on the bump.

“Better, woke up ‘cos pea decided to kick me in my bladder.” He grumbled.

“Back to normal then.” Roman commented to a nod from Dean.

“I was just asking Ro, if Pea had come last night would they have been ok?” Dean hummed and nodded.

“They would have been really tiny, and probably would have had to stay at the hospital for a little while, but yeah, I think so.” Roman didn’t know how Dean knew this but a knot of worry he hadn’t realised was there eased, knowing that if for some reason Pea decided to come early that they could be ok was relieving.

They spent the rest of the day moving only when they had to, Dean and Roman falling asleep again at one point curled up together on the couch, only for Roman to wake up again at around 7:30 and realise they should have been on the road.

“We should be gone already.” Roman mumbled trying to pull his arm which Dean was lying on out from under him without waking said man.

“Ro, it’s ok, seriously, I’ve text Hunter, said you and Dean had some stuff to deal with and that we would just seen him at the show tomorrow, it’s all fine.” Roman settled at Seth’s words.

“What’d he say?” Seth shrugged.

“Just asked if everything was ok, and said he would see us tomorrow but to call him if anything changes. I didn’t tell him what was going on just said everything is ok now but it delayed us on getting moving.” Seth explained, Roman nodded and reached for his phone finding that Hunter has text him, a simple

‘Seth messaged saying something was up with Dean, hope everything is ok, if you need more time just let me know, H’He tapped out a quick reply, thanking him and letting him know that everything was fine and that he would fill him in the next day before he put his phone down again.

“I just figured you needed to be home tonight, De won’t be saying it but we both know he’s probably freaking out inside and will want you near and I think you need to be close too, so you can see for yourself that he’s ok.” Seth explained without having been asked, Roman hummed, Seth was right.

“Yeah, thanks Seth.” Seth simply smiled and nodded.

“‘S ok.”

They had the same conversation again an hour later when Dean woke up, Dean too accepted it and when he and Roman returned to bed that night he quietly kissed him and snuggled into his arms.

“Seth was right, I do need you here tonight.” He quietly admitted, Roman tightened his arms and pressed a kiss to Dean’s head.

“You just gotta say babe and I will be there.” He quietly reassured.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all is good :) 
> 
> Ps. I’m sorry that I clearly freaked a couple of you out, I hope you can forgive me.  
> Not long now until we finally meet Peanut :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting the guys, choosing names and the nursery is finally finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo my laptop is alive again... So... have another chapter, fluffy and cute after the angst of the last 2 :)

"You doin' ok there babe?" Roman asked, glancing over at Dean who was shifting around in his seat, Dean hummed and adjusted his seatbelt, before tapping gently on his bump.

"Yeah, Pea is a bit restless that's all." Roman nodded.

"You sure? we can stop again if you want." Dean shook his head.

"Naa, we will never get there if we stop again, promise Ro, We're good." Roman didn't look wholly convinced but let the subject drop, He hadn't been sure about it when Dean had first brought up coming with him when the show came round only being an hour away from home, but Dean had insisted he was fine, they were only an hour away from the hospital if they needed it and despite the scare they had had just a couple of weeks previously was certain everything was going to be just fine. So Roman had relented and packed Dean and his things in the car with him when he hit the road, on the strict understanding that Dean tell him if he needed a break because he had been getting increasingly uncomfortable if he was forced to stay in the same position for too long, often complaining about the baby kicking all hell out of his insides if he stayed still for too long, which had prompted joking from Roman that maybe the baby wasn't all him after all because it was common knowledge that Dean Ambrose was never still.

"Might be better that we are running a little later than usual you know." Roman said thoughtfully as they pulled up at the arena.

"It is?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah... Means everyone is inside already, you might be able to get in without anyone seeing you." Roman said happily.  
Roman had had to fight not to laugh out loud and draw attention to them as they worked their way inside when Dean at his side as best he could tried to hide behind cars and doors all the while humming the mission impossible theme music, their sneaking worked though, the only person to see them being the security guard on the door who after seeing their backstage passes all the talent were issued with waved them though without a second glance.  
They paused outside the door to the room that was being used for the usual pre show meeting Dean shifting away from it, sharing a quick kiss with Roman and Roman pushed the door open and stepped inside.

“Roman, we were getting worried that something was wrong.” Seth said as they older superstar entered the locker room where most of the roster were gathered.

“Sorry, had to take my time getting here.” Roman said shrugging. Seth tilted his head in confusion but Roman just grinned and waved at the door which opened again and there in all his pregnant grinning glory was Dean.

“Hi guys.” There was a loud cheer from the gathered superstars who all greeted Dean loudly, Seth was on his feet first pulling Dean into a hug.

“Dean! What're you doing here?” He asked.

“Well, if I had to sit watching any more day time television I was going to insane.”

“Can't have that can we.” Seth joked Dean rolled his eyes but still he grinned and continued.

“Since the show is only here I made Roman pack me with his bags and bring me along.” Dean explained happily.

“And I missed all this.” He said waving out his hands, there was a round of laughter as the gathered superstars all knew exactly what Dean was referring to, and the meeting was unceremoniously ended as everyone had far too many questions to pose to Dean.  
The show itself went off without a hitch, Dean happily spending his time back stage telling anyone who would listen about how Peanut was now the size of a pineapple, happily letting anyone who asked feel his bump and the gentle patter of Peanut's kicking while showing off the pictures from the scan and explaining what had happened the few weeks before when Roman had missed a night and reassuring everyone that both he and Peanut were fit and healthy and there was nothing to worry about. Everyone left that night happy to see and hear that Dean was doing so well and thoroughly enamoured with the unborn member of their little family the fondly named Peanut.

 

*...*...*

  
By the time Dean reached his 38th week he was growing more uncomfortable by the day, he felt huge and was definitely waddling around, it turned out that Peanut had had a growth spurt almost doubling their size in just a couple of weeks, something Dean had had to reassure Roman was completely normal when he had come home one day to Dean looking like he had doubled in size overnight, he grinned brightly when Roman opened the door, now finished and arriving home until after Peanut has arrived.

“Hey babe, how you and Peanut doing?” Dean grinned returning a gentle kiss from Roman.

“We're good, though i get the feeling my lungs don't think so." Roman laughed, Dean had grumpily told him, how with the baby moving around into position for their birth their feet were now more to his side and pointing upwards rather than down, which meant when they kicked Dean got a foot to the lungs rather than to his bladder, it had left him wheezing the first couple of times, the kicks however gentle taking his breath away.

"The alternative is taking the kicks to your bladder again." Roman reasoned, Dean pulled a face telling him just how he felt about that.

"Can't Peanut just not kick me? that would be good." He mumbled, gently rubbing his bump and feeling a slight shifting under his hand, Roman just grinned in response.

"You know we really need to think of their real names we can't call them Peanut when they come.” Dean said thoughtfully as they got comfortable on the couch.

“Think I will end up calling them Peanut as a nickname at this rate.” Roman mumbled.

“But I do have an idea for a name.” He admitted, Dean's face lit up.

“I do too... Do you have girl name or a boy name?” He asked curiously.

“Girl.” Roman replied, if possible Dean's face lit up more.

“Mine's a boy name.” Roman grinned now too.

“You go first.” Dean prodded.

"Ok... Well... Natia.” Roman said, he smiled at Dean's slight tilt of his head as he echoed the name testing it out.

“Yeah, Natia, it means hidden treasure in Samoan.” Roman explained. Dean's eyes widened then he bit his lip and looked down at their clasped hands.

“Oh...” Roman hummed in question.

“What's up?” Dean shrugged.

“I love it...” He started. “But... Mine ain't fancy... Don't know if it even has a meaning.” He mumbled.

“What is it?” Roman asked, Dean shrugged again.

“Tell me babe.” He prompted gently lifting Dean's chin.

“Theo.” He finally mumbled, still unsure, Roman did the same as Dean echoing it, testing it out, then he grinned, fancy meaning or not, he loved it.

“So, Natia if Peanut is a girl, and Theo if they're a boy.” Roman said happily, Dean hummed in agreement.

“Sooo... Do you wanna see their room?” He asked after they both let the fact that their baby had a name sink in for a few minutes, Roman sat up a little straighter.

“Its ready?” Dean nodded.

“Yup, me and Mama Reigns finished it this afternoon.”

“Then yes, show me.” Dean grinned and wiggled around accepting Roman's offered hand to get to his feet, following Roman at a slower pace up the stairs, Roman patiently waiting outside the room for Dean to catch up.

“Go ahead.” He said resting his hands over his bump, smiling and nodding to the door. Roman grinned and carefully turned the handle pushing the door open and felt himself fall instantly in love with it,  Gone was the mostly empty room with plain white walls they had painted the room in just to decorate it when they had moved in, Dean had gone for a soft pastel yellow and pastel green colour scheme, the walls painted in the yellow with green accents around the top and bottom, he had somehow managed to find a lampshade for the light that looked like a cloud, dispersing the light from the bulb softly around the whole room, the crib and furniture were all white, yellow sheets and a small fleecy pastel green blanket lay inside ready for Peanut, and over the top hung a mobile small cute animals hanging from it over the top of the crib, and down the side of the changing table was a matching changing bag.

“Wow, De.” Roman turned on the spot, taking in the cute animal pictures that were on the wall stopping to grin at Dean who was leaning on the door frame.

“You like it?” Roman nodded, and wiggled his toes digging them into the soft green rug that was on the floor.

“I love it. And Peanut will too.”

“Mama reigns helped pick these out too.” Dean said entering the room properly, and carefully pulling open a draw on the small dresser to show Roman a small collection of yellow, cream and white onesies.

“She wanted to get us something to get us started but because we don't know who Peanut is yet she got us some in these colours.” Dean explained. Roman hummed, all of a sudden it was becoming very real, that very soon there would be a person small enough to fit into that tiny onesie in the draw, Dean turned to look at him.

“Ro, you ok?” Roman nodded.

“Yeah... It just suddenly got real that all babe.” Dean laughed.

“Yeah, I had that moment too, back when Papa Reigns finished putting Peanut's crib together, I kinda thought, 'oh crap, there will be a person small enough to sleep in there soon'.” Roman nodded again and lightly ran his fingers over the onesies.

“Oh, check this out.” Dean said, wandering over to the crib and messing with the mobile, when he stepped back the animals were slowly rotating, a soft lullaby tune was playing and Dean flicked the lights to reveal that shining out of the top was a little light show of moons and stars over the ceiling. Roman wandered over wrapping his arms around Dean from behind and sighing. Dean was right, it was kind of scary that a person who was small enough for all of these things would be would them in just a couple of weeks, but in spite of that, Roman couldn't be more excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting super close to meeting Peanut now :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here, or the beginning of the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeek, I have been excited for posting this part of the story for so long, when i first started writing this i wrote the beginning and this bit and have added in more as i have been posting it, so this bit has been written for a while, edited so its pretty much a whole new chapter to what was originally wirtten... but still i hope you enjoy it!

The day it happened started the same way every other morning before it had, with Dean grumbling as he padded into the kitchen that morning to a smile from Roman.

“Morning babe.”

“m'nin'” Dean grumbled.

“You ok?” Dean shrugged, honestly he didn't know if he was or not, all he knew was that he was uncomfortable, his back was aching, the kind of dull ache that usually came after a tlc match, he mumbled as much to Roman, who sighed and offered Dean a back rub.

Dean grinned and nodded turning his back on his husband and sighing into the gentle fingers in his shoulders from Roman releasing the tension that had build up there. The rest of their morning went in pretty much the same way as the last two weeks, a light breakfast, then settling on the couch for some television, Roman's first hint that this day wasn't going to be like any other was that Dean was very squirmy, not that that was unusual, but even for Dean it was getting excessive, He wasn't settling in the same position for more than a few minutes before he would move again until with a huff he stood up and started slowly pacing around the room.

“You ok?” Roman asked.

“Back hurts.” Dean replied, pressing on his back and arching it slightly, he took a deep breath letting it out slowly, Roman hummed, eyeing Dean critically, but nothing seemed wrong, he became increasingly more attentive as the next half an hour passed over and Dean didn't seem to be feeling any better, if anything it seemed like the pain was getting worse, Dean was breathing a little heavier, and he was about to ask about it when Dean huffed.

“I gotta pee, one thing I wont miss is Peanut using my bladder as a squeeze toy.” He joked and headed out of the room, Roman laughed and watched him go, settling into the couch but jumping up to his feet when Dean called his name, he practically ran to the bathroom, where Dean was standing wide eyed.

“De?” Dean swallowed.

“I think my water just broke.” He said, Roman blinked.

“Ok... Do you think it's time to go?” Dean paused, and Roman didn't miss how he lightly pressed on his back again before he nodded, if he was honest the pain was getting worse, Roman didn't need anything more, he gently took Dean's hand leading him through the house to put on their shoes, and grabbed the bag they had prepared for when the baby arrived.

“Hey." Dean paused in the process of shoving his foot into his shoe and looked up

"All good? Ready to go have a baby?” He asked gently, Dean nodded and grinned which turned into a wince when the dull ache in his back throbbed and accepted a quick hug from Roman.

“Yeah... Lets go have a baby.” They shared a gentle kiss and Roman grabbed his keys and off to the hospital they went, Dean texting Seth and Roman's parents while they were on their way.  


They arrived at the hospital with very little fanfare, Dean shuffling through the doors after Roman, letting his husband deposit him in the nearest chair before he wandered over to the desk to check him in, Dean hummed leaning back into the uncomfortable chair and lightly pressing on his lower back putting pressure on the area where the ache had settled from being sat in the car, sighing when the slight pressure relieved the ache a little.

“You ok?” Roman asked wandering back over, taking Dean's wrist and carefully fastening a band around it.

“Yeah, just... Uncomfortable.” He said, tilting his head and twisting his arm to read his name and other details on the band. 

“They have called the doc so we just have to wait a couple of minutes.” Roman explained, Dean nodded.

“Hows Peanut?” Dean shifted, adjusting the pressure on his back and paced his other hand over his stomach.

“Good, They have gone a kinda still again though.” He said thoughtfully, Roman hummed thoughtful himself, neither had much time to dwell on it though as the doctor arrived.

“Dean, I hear we may have an arrival on the way.” She said smiling, Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure my water broke, my back is aching and its getting worse, but Peanut is kinda... Still.” Dean said, the doctor hummed and nodded.

“Well lets get you into a room and have a look, its totally normal for the baby to settle right down when they move into that final position and because of the contractions, but we will still have a look and check that everything is ok in there.” Dean nodded, and with Roman's help got to his feet allowing the doctor to lead them off to a room where he found himself settled on a bed.

“Well everything feels good." She said gently feeling around Dean's stomach.

"You're definitely in the early stages, baby is moving into position but they aren't quite there yet, and you're doing fine as well, but you still have a little way to go.” Dean nodded relaxing into the pillows as the doctor carried out the exam, she swapped to the usual ultrasound probe and nodded when the now familiar sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

“I am going to hook you up to some fluids, as the labour gets underway properly the last thing you will be wanting to do is eat or drink but we need to keep you hydrated.” She explained, moving from Dean's stomach to listen to his own pulse and start pepping an IV, attaching it easily.

“Any questions?” She asked, looking from Dean to Roman, both of whom shook their heads.

“Ok, this is just gas and air, perfectly safe for you and baby, you can breathe through the pain with it, if you think you need it, if your pain gets worse though we can look into more intense relief, but some of those options will mean you will have to stay lying down so we will go down that route only if we need to, I will come back every 15 minutes or so to check you over but if in the mean time anything comes up just give me or any of the nurses a shout Ok?.” She explained, Dean and Roman both nodded, Dean settling while Roman settled himself in a chair at his side.

“So how long so you think it will take?” Dean asked when they were alone, Roman shrugged.

“As long as they need to... Mama told me I took forever.” Dean huffed in response to that.

“Yeah me too, its one thing my mother constantly reminded me of.” Roman perked up slightly, it was rare for Dean to ever talk about his own childhood.

“Peanut might surprise us.” He eventually said, Dean hummed, lightly rubbing over his stomach tapping every now and again as he felt soft kicks, Peanut shifting a little more as they finished settling into position.

“Sometimes I think maybe I should have told her.” He said thoughtfully.

“Who?”

“My Mom, she deserves to know she's a grandma right?” Roman tilted his head, Dean had only ever had this kind of thought process once before, it had come a few days after they had gotten married, as far as Roman knew Dean had never acted on it.

“That's your decision babe, 'f you want her to know I will be with you 100% you know that.” Dean shrugged.

“Sometimes I wonder what she's been up to since I saw her last.” He admitted

“I mean, my life has changed completely, maybe her's has too.” Roman shifted, gently pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek and pressing his hand over Dean's.

“Whatever you want to do babe, 100%” He repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this up as the chapter was going to end up super long otherwise, next chapter, Peanut finally makes their appearance, leave a note in the comments if you think Peanut is going to be a girl or a boy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of baby Peanut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the general consensus was that Peanut is a girl... And I can now reveal you were...

14 hours after they arrived at the hospital and Dean was not in a good mood, 14 hours of alternating between trying to find a comfortable position to sit or lie in and pacing around the room, finger tapping away at his collarbone, a clear sign of his discomfort,  Roman's parents had arrived some 3 hours previously, and they too were settled in chairs, Dean had moved back to the bed, he didn't think he had been in this much pain in his life, and he had had some pretty brutal matches back in the day. Roman's mother was closest to him, almost coaching him through his labour, grabbing his hand and encouraging him to take in deep slow breaths, his contractions where far more intense and closer together, the doctor hovering close by, having said only 20 minutes earlier that it wouldn't be too long.

Dean sighed and collapsed into the pillows following a contraction. Roman carefully brushed Dean's fringe out his eyes and looked to the doctor who had wandered over, carefully inspecting Dean.

“You're doing great babe.” He mumbled, kissing Dean's forehead, Dean hummed.

"Not sure what hurts more, this or that fans bring the weapons match I did back in the day." Dean mused, Roman narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Isn't that the one where you took that power saw to the head?" He asked, Dean nodded.

"And the rest... I was a mess after that match... But yeah, that's the one." Everyone in the room paused, even the Doctor frowned and glanced up at what she had just heard.

"A... Power saw to the head?" Roman's mother was almost afraid to ask, Dean hummed and nodded.

"Yup... I worked in a crazy place." He shrugged and immediately regretted the decision as it seemed to trigger a contraction, he scrunched up his eyes, forgetting to breathe through the pain.

“You're good Dean, breathe for me... I think you are ready.” The doctor encouraged, forcing her mind back on track, she could ask about the odd job that involved taking power saws to the head later right now she had a job to do. Dean sat up a bit in spite of himself.

“I am?” She nodded and smiled.

“Mmmhmm, So, I need just Dean and Daddy in here please.” Roman's mother gently kissed Dean on the forehead, Dean looked for a moment like he was going to insist Roman's mother be allowed to stay, but allowed her to transfer his hand into Roman's.

“You will be fine darling.” She said gently before reaching over to kiss Roman and taking her leave, being quickly replaced with a couple of other nurses, the doctor settled herself at the bottom of the bed.

“Alright Dean, what I need you to do is when your next contraction comes I need you to push as hard as you can, then when it stops you can take a breather, alright.” She explained. Dean nodded, tensing as the contraction started.

“Good, now push, as hard as you can.” She prompted, Dean did, tensing and gripping Roman's hand, letting out a cry of pain as he did. There was a tense few minutes of Dean pushing until he couldn't any more and flopped against the pillows breathing hard.

“Excellent, that's what I need you to do ok.” Dean hummed and tried to catch his breath, they repeated the same steps for the next half an hour before Dean slumped against the pillows exhausted, Roman gently brushing sweaty hair off his forehead.

“Nearly there De.”

“I can't..." Dean shook his head, he was exhausted. "Can't do it.”

“Yeah you can babe, I know you can, never gave up before, don't start now, come on push.” Dean seemed to take the rallying words from Roman to heart and did as prompted.

“Good... Good... Keep going Dean, I can see the baby's head, keep going.” The doctor prompted, Dean cried out and pushed as hard as he could, then it was like it suddenly stopped, like a pressure had been released and something shifted.

“There... excellent, hardest part is over, I need one more push from you Dean and your little peanut will be here.” Dean hummed, taking the time to take a few deep breaths, and gave the final push, slumping heavily into the pillows.

“Excellent, well done. Daddy would you like to cut the cord?” She asked, looking at Roman, who looked at Dean before nodding. She smiled and showed Roman what to do, and as the baby was cut free a wail escaped them, Roman's eyes just about popping out of his head at the noise, Dean too raised his head as the baby was passed off to a nurse.

“Where's goin'?” He half slurred.

“Just cleaning them up.” Roman said gently, accepting a towel from the nurse and wiping some of the sweat off Dean's face,  as the nurse turned again, a towel in her arms which she immediately offered to Dean, pulling away to rest it on the baby's back so they could lie skin to skin, gently placing the tiny form on his chest. Dean immediately raised his arms.

“Congratulations, its a boy.” She said, with a gentle smile.

“A boy... Ro...” Roman nodded, placing a hand that almost felt too big on his son's tiny head.

“He's beautiful babe.” A tired smile settled on Dean's face and he gently bounced his arms, the baby's small cries settling, both loosing themselves, hardly noticing the movements going on around them, taking in the first few minutes with their baby.

 

*...*...*

 

An hour later Dean was settled once more in clean sheets and clean clothes, the baby, Theo, bundled up in his new blanket and a white onesie, and held firm in Dean's arms. He grinned when the door opened and Roman's parents entered.

“Mama, Pa, come meet your grandson, Theo.”

“Theo, Oh Roman he's beautiful.” His mother said, gently shifting the blanket to look at her grandson's sleeping face.

“Congratulations son.” Roman's father said, pulling his own son into his arms for a strong hug.

“Need to tell Seth.” Dean mumbled, he seemed to be somewhere in the middle of half asleep and alert, both states seeming to come over him in waves.

“You up for that babe?” Roman asked, Dean nodded and Roman grabbed his phone, checking the time, good, Seth should be done with the show, and not quite in bed yet he prodded at the screen starting a face time call, Seth answering almost immediately, his face filling the screen

“Hey, hows it going?” Seth asked, it seemed to fall quiet around him.

“Great, who else is there?” Roman asked. Seth grinned and shifted, the faces of the Uso's, Cesaro, and several others joining Seth's.

“Everybody.” Seth replied with a shrug, Roman glanced over at Dean who grinned and nodded.

“Well... How is Dean doing? Has Peanut arrived yet?” Seth asked, Roman beamed and moved himself moving his phone so both he and Dean where on the screen.

“Hey guys... Look what I have. Seth, Jimmy, Jey... Meet your nephew.” Dean said Roman moving the phone so the baby was on the screen too, there was a cheer over the speaker.

“Congratulations!” They all said in unison, there was a few more minutes of conversation before Seth prompted the call to end seeing how Dean looked ready to pass out, so after promising to pass on Dean's good news to the others and telling them he was heading their way at the end of this loop bid his goodbyes. When Roman put his phone down Dean settled his body seeming to melt into the pillows around him.

“Get some rest babe. You did amazing today.” Roman prompted, settling himself in a chair at Dean's side, Dean hummed, it looked like he was going to be sleeping regardless of if he wanted to or not, his eyes heavy, blinking a few times before they stayed closed and he settled.

Alone for the first time in hours Roman sat back taking it all in, unable to take his eyes off the image before him, Dean relaxed sleeping peacefully, a bundle of blankets wrapped in his arms, he shifted when he heard quiet noises, standing carefully and lightly running a finger over a rosy chubby cheek.

“Shhhh baby boy, we don't wanna wake Daddy now do we?” He whispered quietly, he watched as tiny fingers wrapped into an equally tiny fist before it relaxed as its owner settled again. He smiled and he too settled again, only realising he had fallen asleep when he woke up, a nurse carefully shifting around the bed, making a few notes on a board.

“Is everything ok?” He asked, the nurse nodded.

“Yes, everything is perfect.” She whispered, Roman smiled, slowly taking in a deep breath.

“How are you doing?” She asked quietly, Roman looked at her.

“Me? I'm fine, great, I didn't give birth 3 hours ago.” He said, the nurse smiled kindly.

“I know, but sometimes its a bit much for Daddy too.” She said gently.

“It can be very scary.” Roman hummed.

“Had my scared moment a couple of weeks ago, now I am just so proud of him, I got a beautiful husband and a beautiful baby boy, they're both healthy and that's all I can ask for.” He said carefully placing a hand on Dean's leg, feeling it shift under his palm.

“Wanna hold him?” Dean mumbled, sleepy blue eyes opening, Roman sat up a little straighter and nodded, Dean shifted and the nurse carefully inserted herself into the gap, gently lifting the bundle from Dean's arms and offering it to Roman, gently showing him how to hold his arms to support Theo's head and once Roman was settled she asked Dean a few questions before taking her leave.

Dean settled once more, still exhausted and it was with a funny jolt in his stomach that Roman looked down at the bundle in his arms and realised that this was the first time he was seeing his baby properly, Theo was an almost perfect mix of both him and Dean, he had a dusting of the same thick black hair Roman knew he had been born with, his skin too had that natural tan colour that Roman's had, but Roman could easily see Dean's cheeks and nose and as Theo settled in the new arms Roman saw a tiny slither of the same sleepy blue that Dean always had when he was first waking up too.

“Beautiful isn't he.” Dean mumbled, Roman looked up and grinned.

“We're gonna have to lock him away from everyone.” Dean snorted.

“Yeah, he ain't datin' no one till he's 30.” There was a few moments of silence.

“He's got your hair.” Dean mumbled.

“Yeah... And your eyes.” Dean lifted his head slightly.

“He opened 'em?” Roman hummed.

“Just a tiny bit, opened 'em like you do when you're just wakin' up.” It was Dean's turn to hum, shifting slightly a small wince passing over his face.

“You ok?” Roman asked Dean nodded.

“Yeah.” He sighed.

“Just a bit...” Dean trailed off not sure how to explain what he was feeling.

“Uncomfortable.” He finally finished lamely.

“You in pain?” Roman asked, sitting up straighter but mindful of the sleeping bundle in his arms.

“Naaa... They gave me the good stuff, 's ok Ro, Doc said I would be uncomfortable for a little while.” Dean mumbled, Roman's eyes drifted to one of the bags hanging from the pole and down the tube which was going in the back of Dean's hand.

“Promise.” Dean said quietly, Roman eventually relaxed as Dean did the same, watching as Dean settled for some much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incorrect! Peanut has been a boy all along, I did think about it, I thought about it long and hard, debated several times during the writing of this over if Peanut was going to be a girl or a boy, even thought about changing the baby's gender a couple of times as well, but as I said last chapter, this part of the story was one of the first bits I wrote so Peanut has been a boy right from the beginning, and BabyGirl Ambrose-Reigns isn't ready to come along just yet ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this is not the end of the story, Theo still has to meet his extended family, so there is at least another couple of chapters to go before we finish this instalment :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Seth meets his nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter deleted and reposted because it didn't post right the first time

Seth made it home to finally meet his new nephew in person 2 weeks after Theo arrived, and the thought of that word made Seth giddy inside, so it was with an almost nervous excitement that he let himself into the house, inside was quieter than he was expecting, not that he had been expecting noise, Roman had in his brief texts told him that Theo was a for the most part very settled baby, only really crying when he was hungry or needed changing, so the peaceful quiet when he entered was only partially unexpected, it was almost like nothing had changed, but the addition of a small coat amongst Dean's jacket and Roman's coat, and a folded stroller and changing bag by the door told the story of how it had, he grinned at them and carefully toed off his shoes and closed the door.

 

“Roman? Dean?” His voice was hardly above a whisper, but it must have been loud enough because he heard shuffling and Roman appeared at the living room door, a grin spreading over his face when he saw his brother.

“Hey, come in.” Roman stepped to the side letting Seth enter the living room and once both were in he turned and pulled Roman into a hug.

“How you doing?” Roman hugged him back and when they pulled apart Roman was grinning.

“Good, Great, Peanut's doing awesome and De is good too.”

“Still callin' him Peanut huh?” Seth teased, Roman's cheek's coloured and he shrugged.

“'S kinda his nickname now.” Seth shook his head smiling.

“I ain't judgin', where's Dean?” He asked not seeing or hearing his other brother around.

“He's up stairs takin' a nap, Theo sleeps through most nights but he's woke at 6am every day like clockwork.” Seth pulled a face, if there was one thing Dean hated it was early mornings.

“Bet Dean loves that.” He mumbled, Roman shrugged.

“Honestly, I don't think he cares, he's up and outa bed before me most times.” Seth hummed in surprise usually it was a fight to get Dean to sit up at that time of the morning let alone get him out of bed.

“Wanna go up and see them?” Roman asked, Seth bit his lip, on the one hand he wanted to see his nephew but on the other he didn't want to wake Dean if he needed rest, and he told Roman as much, Roman shrugged.

“Don't worry about it, De has said a few times he doesn't want to get into the habit of afternoon naps.” Roman said walking out of the living room and heading for the stairs, Seth hesitated for a moment then followed, he stopped in the door way to Roman and Dean's room and smiled taking in the sight, Dean was laid out on his side asleep, one arm tucked under his pillow, the other was resting on the mattress, creating a barrier and between his arm and his chest and in the gap lying on the top of the blankets in a yellow onesie covered in little ducks was baby Theo, his little arms lying on either side of his head. Roman padded lightly across the room gently placing his hand on Dean's arm.

“Hey, De, Seth's here babe.” Dean hummed and Seth saw him shift.

“S'th?”

“Yeah.” Seth saw Dean's legs straighten as he stretched and grinned at him when Roman moved and he sat up.

“Hey.” Dean beamed at Seth, stretching his arms above his head.

“Hey, when'd you get here?” Seth shrugged.

“Just... maybe 10 minutes ago.” Dean tilted his head.

“You gonna stand there or are you gonna come meet your nephew?” Dean asked, Seth shrugged again and carefully entered the room.

“I don't wanna wake him.” Seth mumbled, Dean shook his head.

“Don't worry, he sleeps like I do, only difference is he's a morning guy like Ro.” Seth smiled and stepped a little heavier at Dean's admission. Dean shifted and carefully scooped the baby up, Theo's face scrunched up as he was moved but he didn't wake.

“Hey Ro, can you grab his blanket?” Roman hummed and turned to the wicker basket that was in the corner of the room that Theo was currently sleeping in at night, he grabbed the soft green blanket that was inside it and handed it to Dean who carefully bundled Theo up in it, gently making gentle shhh noises when Theo started to fuss at the constant movement, Dean gently bounced him a few times, then looked up at Seth and nodded his head indicating for Seth to sit beside him.

“Come on, time to meet him properly.” Seth shuffled over and got comfortable on the bed then Dean moved, telling Seth how to hold his arms.

“Shift your arm out a bit, yeah like that, so your elbow supports his head.” Before he knew it he was sitting holding the bundle of blankets, he glanced down, and grinned.

“He's got your cheeks De.” Dean grinned.

“Yup.”

“But look's like he's gonna have Ro's hair.” Seth hummed, that was obvious. In all there was no denying who's child this was, at first glance it was like looking at a mini Roman, he had the same dark hair and tan skin, but on closer inspection you could see Dean's cheeks which would no doubt have Dean's dimples, and Dean's nose.

“Hi Theo.” Seth mumbled, bouncing his arms like he had seen Dean doing when he felt the tiny body in his arms shift, and grinned when he saw a slither of a dark sleepy blue, a little darker than Dean's own but another thing that he had clearly gotten from the man.

“'M Your Uncle Seth, 'm the cool uncle.” He mumbled, his grin grew when he heard a snort at his words.

“Uso's might have somethin' to say about that.” Roman said, Seth huffed.

“They are biological uncles... 'm the coolest uncle cos 'm not family.” Dean scoffed this time.

“You're family Seth. Even if you did shove your head up there for a while.” Seth had to fight hard not to react to that, fighting not to let the giddy feeling that welled up in his stomach show on his face, Dean had said it before, had made it clear how Seth was his brother again when he and Roman had gotten married the year before, but it still made Seth feel giddy when he heard it, finding it hard to shake off that dark part of his mind that reminded him that there was once a time when he really believed he had messed up beyond repair.

 

Seth ended up sitting holding the baby for at least an hour, chatting and catching up with his brothers and learning how their first fortnight as new parents had gone. He hummed thoughtfully when Roman excused himself and Dean seemed to deflate a little.

“You ok?” Dean shrugged then nodded, fidgeting with the corner of the baby's blanket.

“Just scared I'm really gonna fuck up I guess. Look at him he's perfect, and he's so tiny and if I fuck up...I-” He cut himself off when Seth shook his head.

“Nope, you're not gonna fuck up Dean, wanna know how I know?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Because you're you, because you can try to hide it but I can tell he's got you wrapped around his fingers already, because no one, not even Roman can get you outa bed without a fight and yet even you have admitted he makes so much as a peep and your up like you hadn't been down, and most of all, because you love him so much it scares you, so you wont fuck up, because you know fucking up will hurt him and you would sooner hurt yourself than ever hurt him.” Dean blinked at Seth's passionate words, then he gave a tiny smile and lightly punched Seth's arm.

“Don't swear in front of Pea.” Seth pouted.

“You did it first.” He mumbled, Dean folded his arms and his smile turned into a smirk.

“'M allowed, 'M his daddy.” Dean sounded ridiculously proud of himself as he spoke and even puffed out his chest a little, Seth giggled and rolled his eyes.

“What are you allowed to do?” Roman asked Dean grinned and shrugged, briefly meeting Seth's eyes, silently asking him to keep quiet it drew a slight narrowing of eyes from him, Roman didn't know how Dean was feeling.

He didn't have time to say anything though as quiet noises came from the bundle in his arms and before he could properly process that it was cry's his arms where empty and Dean was already on his way out the room. Mumbling sweet nothing and bouncing his arms.

“Shhh... 'S ok Pea, Hungry huh?” Seth heard and then Dean was gone.

“See what I mean... Like a fish to water he is, never misses a beat.” Roman said fond eyes on the door where his husband and son had just disappeared through.

“I didn't even realise he was crying.” Seth mumbled his brain still trying to process the sudden loss of the weight that had been in his arms, he paused, for all Dean clearly wasn't talking about it, it needed to be out in the open.

“Did you know he's terrified he's gonna fuck up?” Roman sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, I've heard him say it a couple of times when he thinks I'm asleep, sometimes I don't think he's realised we have both woke up when Theo has cried.” Roman shrugged.

“Ain't a lot we can do about it, just gotta let him figure it out on his own, and when we do fuck up because we both will, its just how life goes, just gotta be there to help him figure out how to fix it, but I'm not worried about him.” Roman said, Seth shook his head, Roman was right, neither he nor Dean were perfect, no one was, and there was bound to be mistakes along the line, but Seth agreed with Roman, Dean did things in his own way, he liked to figure out things on his own, didn't like to feel like he was depending on someone, far too many years of being abandoned by people when he needed them had made him that way, and this would be no different.

“What about you? How are you doing?” Seth asked, Roman grinned.

“Absolutely shitting myself.” He admitted brightly, Seth snickered.

“But I can't ask for anything more. They are both happy and healthy and that's all I need.” Seth nodded, he would have been surprised if either of them had not admitted to being worried about raising a kid, it was the reality that there was now a person who was depending on them for everything and Seth could understand how that would be scary, but he ended the conversation by sliding off the bed and wandered over to clap Roman on the back.

“Come on, its quiet down there, lets go make sure Dean hasn't set fire to the kitchen... Again.” Roman laughed out loud at that and the two headed out the door. Neither knew how Dean had managed to do that, one time they had come in to find Dean fighting a small fire in the kitchen which he later admitted even he had no idea how it had started, it had left him open for much ridicule and teasing and Roman banning him from ever being alone in the kitchen again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Theo meets his extended WWE family.
> 
> I't not entirely sure about how this chapter has turned out but I was struggling to add anything to it when I was editing it.... So on that note, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, I am off on my holidays tomorrow, but when I come back I plan on starting to post another collection of one shots, and we will get some more of this posted too :)


	11. First Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new trio hits the road for the first time, and Theo meets his extended family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter since its been a while since i posted any of this :)

“He all down?” Roman asked, Dean hummed and flopped down on to the couch alongside his husband, pacing the monitor on the small side table so it was near by and they would hear if Theo who was now napping in his crib started to cry.

“Yeah, we all packed?” He asked, Roman nodded.

“Yeah I checked over all our bags I think we have everything and anything missing we can just go buy if we need to.” He said with a shrug, for all he had been unsure about it to begin with he couldn't help but be a little excited to get back on the road, he had no choice, it was time to go back, Hunter and Steph had given him a whole 3 months off with Dean and the baby but it was time to get back to the grind and Dean had insisted he and Theo were both ready and willing to join Roman for a couple of weeks on the road, Dean having more than his fill of staying at home.

He wasn't ready or cleared to get back into the ring, but Roman and Dean had both agreed that for as long as they could they would like to have Theo on the road with them, and until he was old enough for school it wouldn't be a problem. The preparations had taken a little longer than usual, having an extra set of bags to pack making sure they would have everything they would need for Theo and making doubly sure their rooms would be equipped to host a 3 month old.

 

Dean sighed and settled himself down Roman's side, Roman stayed quiet he could practically sense that Dean had something to say, but knew the other man would voice his thoughts in his own time.

“I got in touch with her.” Dean said after a while.

“With who?” Roman asked curiously.

“My mom.” Roman shifted.

“Oh...” Dean shrugged.

“I got a friend back in Cinci who was able to get a hold of her for me and we have texted a little bit.” He elaborated.

“I was thinking of maybe meeting up with her when we go through next week.” Roman hummed.

“'F that's what you want to do babe.” Dean shrugged again.

“I haven't told her about anything, I just want to talk, see where she's at, take it from there.” Roman nodded reading between the lines of what Dean was saying. 'I just want it to be her and me for now.'

“100% babe, whatever you think is best.” Roman mumbled shifting to press a kiss to Dean's head which was resting on his shoulder.

*...*...*

The next day it was go time, with the car packed up with all their bags, themselves and Theo napping in his car seat they got on the road, the first stop was only 2 hours down the road and they both figured it was a good way to tell if the travel would be too much for either Dean or Theo. It went off mostly without a hitch, they stopped a couple more times than usual, Theo had woken half an hour into the journey and loudly told them just how hungry he was, then an hour later with half an hour to go woken again to tell them how unhappy he was that his diaper was dirty and had fussed more when he had been put back into his car seat. In all it meant there was a very fussy and upset baby in the back of the car when they finally pulled up at the hotel.

 

“I'm gonna wander with him for a bit, see if I can get him settled.” Dean said as he slipped out of the car, and opened the back door.

“Ok, I will go see about getting checked in.” Roman replied leaving Dean to start on getting Theo out of the car and headed inside.

 

“Hey, its ok.” Dean hummed, carefully lifting Theo out of his car seat, they had dressed Theo in light trousers and a little t-shirt not wanting him to get too warm in the car, but outside it was a little chilly so Dean grabbed his blanket too wrapping it around him, Theo fussed still crying, his little hands gripping onto Dean's shirt, Dean paced a little, making gentle shushing noises and lightly bopping his arms bouncing him, Theo finally started to settle as Dean bounced him around no longer confined to the car seat, happy in his daddy's arms.

“There see, wasn't so bad was it baby.” Dean mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to Theo's head.

“Shall we go inside and see how Daddy's doing?” Dean of course didn't expect an answer as he reached back into the car for Theo's bag before making sure all the doors where closed and locked, they could get the rest later.

“We really need to figure out how you're gonna tell the difference between us Pea, do you want Ro to be Daddy and me to be Papa, or Ro to be Papa and me Daddy... Should ask Ro huh...” Dean chatted happily to Theo who's only response was to still hold tightly onto Dean's shirt and suck on the pacifier Dean had offered him as he settled, Dean entered the lobby and glanced around seeing Roman at the check in desk and made his way over, getting there just as Roman turned around.

“Hey, he ok?” Dean nodded.

“Yeah he had just had enough of being in the car I think.” Roman hummed, reaching a finger out to gently rub Theo's cheek, Theo watched Roman move and when Roman's finger brushed his cheek moved his hand his little fingers letting go of Dean's shirt to instead close around Roman's finger.

“Think he will be ok on the road?” Roman asked, still ready if he needed to to drive them both home if it was too much, Dean nodded again.

“Yeah I think he will be fine, just might have to make more stops for him.” Roman shrugged, that was fine with him, he gently removed his fingers from Theo's tiny grip and offered one of the room keys to Dean.

“Here, room keys, I will go get our other stuff and see you up there.” Roman said as Dean nodded and took the offered card before he wandered for the elevator.

 

*...*...*

 

“Do you want to be Daddy or Papa?” Dean asked curiously, Roman looked up from his bags to Dean who had settled himself on the bed with Theo who had fallen asleep in his arms and hadn't moved since blinked then shrugged.

“Never thought about it.” He said honestly.

“Me either, but it might get confusing for him when he starts talkin' 'f he's callin' us both Daddy.” Dean mumbled.

“Thats a ways off yet babe.... But I don't mind.” Dean hummed.

“I think I want to be Papa.” Roman mumbled thoughtfully after he had had a few minutes to think about it, Dean tilted his head and Roman shrugged.

“I dunno...I call my dad Pa...” He trailed off and his cheeks coloured slightly.

“I would love it if Pea called me Pa one day too.” Roman's response was a dimpled smile.

“'M happy bein' Daddy.” He said.

“You ready to take him to meet the guys?” Roman asked, Dean hummed nodding.

“Yeah, I kinda don't want to put him down though.” He admitted, Roman smiled, Theo was sleeping happily on Dean's chest, one of Dean's arms settled under him to hold him in place, the other settled on his back holding the blanket, one of Theo's little hands still clutching a handful of his shirt. Dean shifted carefully sliding off the bed and slipping his shoes on and getting ready to go out.

“Is his coat in the bag?” Dean asked, swapping his arms as he slid his jacket on before bundling the blanket up and around the baby, Roman nodded.

“Yeah its in there.” Dean nodded.

“I think he will be ok with just the blanket for now but he will need a coat when we leave.” Roman nodded and after they checked for room keys and wallets they made a move.

 

The short journey to the arena was smooth sailing as always with the exception of Dean deciding to slip into the back seat, managing to settle Theo in his car seat and buckle him in, but choosing to sit next to him when he woke and started to fuss not at all happy to find himself back in the car seat rather than on his Daddy's chest where he had fallen asleep. When they did get there they somehow managed to slip into the building without anyone seeing them, and even more surprisingly managed to find an unused office for Dean to hide in until the pre show meeting when Roman and Dean planned to surprise everyone.

 

MEETING.

“Ok, I think that's everything, so the usual guys, have fun out there, just remember, kick ass but keep each other safe.” Hunter said, taking a quick look at his notes for the meeting and when he was happy that he had covered everything looked back up.

“Any questions?”

“I got a question.” Roman said, deciding now was a good a time as any.

“Shoot, Actually I got one for you first.” Hunter replied, Roman shrugged and waited.

“How's Dean and the baby?” Roman grinned and nodded to the door.

“Ask him yourself.” Dean took that as his cue and pushed the door open.

“Mind if we join you?” There was a loud greeting from everyone as they all turned to see Dean standing in the doorway beaming.

“Dean, its great to see you.” Hunter said joyfully, waving his hand beckoning the superstar in.

“Thought I could show up too... And introduce you all to Peanut now that he's here.” Dean said slipping into the chair next to Roman. The others all quickly gathered around.

“So... I guess... Everyone... Meet Theo.” There was a murmur from everyone gathered around.

“You still call him Peanut?” Cesaro asked grinning, Dean nodded.

“Yeah it's kinda his nickname.”

 

Theo put up with being passed around from person to person for a couple of hours before he started to fuss, he settled almost immediately when Dean took him back before settling with the others to watch the show away from the cameras. Dean outright laughed when several of the gathered roster jumped when Theo suddenly started crying, Cesaro turning with slightly wide eyes to his friend.

“Is he alright?” He asked, Dean grinned and nodded, tapping at his phone to make it light up.

“Yeah, he's just hungry.” Dean was already leaning over to the carry bag he had close by and pulling out a bottle which he shook up.

“Does it need warming?” Seth asked from at his side, Dean hummed, and flicked a little over his hand.

“Could use a little warming yeah.” Seth held out his hand taking the bottle and wandering off.

“Just a couple of minutes if that Seth, don't want it too hot or he will have to wait.” Dean called at Seth's retreating back, Seth just waved a hand, he had been able to stop off at Dean and Roman's a few times now and knew enough of their routine to know how long Roman usually warmed Theo's bottles. Dean turned his attention back to Theo and lightly bounced him in his arms, making quiet gentle shushing noises.

“There, its ok Pea, Uncle Seth has gone to get it for you, gonna be ok baby... Shhhh.” Dean was so caught up in paying attention to his baby that he didn't notice how no one was paying attention to the show any more, everyone now watching the wild card of their group now cool, calm and collected, and obviously completely wrapped around the tiny fingers of the little human in his arms. Theo settled for a few minutes before his cries started to get louder as he decided he had waited long enough, Dean still never faulted, pressing a gentle kiss to Theo's forehead he continued with his gentle swaying, bouncing and quiet shushes. He grinned when Seth returned and took the bottle, flicking some more onto the back of his hand before offering it to the baby who immediately latched onto it.

“There, see, told ya Uncle Seth wouldn't be long.” Dean adjusted his hold, Theo now laid along his arm enjoying his bottle.

Dean's attention only shifted after Theo had finished his bottle, adjusting his hold on him to gently pat his back encouraging him to burp, when Roman wandered in, dressed and ready for his segment, Roman grinned brightly, when he sat down next to Dean and gently rubbed a chubby cheek only for a tiny fist to wrap around his finger.

“He ok? I heard him crying.” Roman asked wiggling his finger and grinning when the fingers wrapped around it tightened, and blue eyes narrowed slightly, Theo was still in place on Dean's chest though he now had a yellow pacifier it wiggled slightly at his little sucks his head turned, looking at Roman, and investigating what was in his hand. Dean hummed.

“Yeah, he was just hungry... and tired of being passed around.”

“Are you ok?” He asked, Dean nodded humming again.

“Yeah, we're both good Ro, don't worry.” It was Roman's turn to hum, and he gently extracted his fingers from the baby's grip pressing a tiny kiss to his cheek before placing one on Dean's cheek as well.

“Kick ass Ro.” Roman smirked.

“I always kick ass.” He stated simply, Dean grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next bit of this works out at Dean meeting up with his mom, I'm not 100% sure on how I want it to go just yet, I am also curious as to how you guys would like to see the meeting go :)
> 
> either way I am thinking maybe one or two more chapters then an epilogue to finish it off :)


	12. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets up with his mum for a long overdue talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back to the little AU world of baby makes three, I have had this chapter half done for ages now, it just needed finishing off. 
> 
> I ended up giving Dean's mother a name because to put it simply I got very bored of typing the words 'his mother' I also couldn't find a good spot to insert her name anywhere since it would be weird for Dean to call his mom by her first name hence the random insert of it in brackets early on in the chapter.

Dean could count the amount of times he had truly been nervous on one hand, sure there was hundreds of times when he had had an inkling of nerves, times like before a big match, times just before he made a change in the ring, that little seed of worry that hoped the crowd would like it.

No, true nerves like what he was feeling now had only come around a hand full of times, just before his first ever match, the day he got married, just before Theo was born, and now.

Dean had taken his time getting from where he had left Roman feeding Theo at the hotel and getting to the cafe where he had arranged to meet up with his mother, running through his head some of the things he needed to talk about, things he would avoid and things he was only going to mention if this meeting went well.

Dean grabbed a coffee when he got into the cafe, more so he had something to do with his hands and so he wasn’t taking up a table without buying anything than because he was thirsty, and found himself a seat in the corner, still mulling everything over, a tiny bead of hope bubbling that this would go well. He knew he would never have the kind of relationship Roman had with his parents, there was too much baggage there for that, but still he hoped that maybe now, all these years later, that maybe they could build something.

When his mother finally arrived a few minutes after Dean he recognised her almost immediately, she hadn’t changed much, but he was pleased to see she looked better than she had the last time he had seen her, the last time he had seen her she had been thin and unhealthy, her hair limp and unkempt, and her clothes had definitely seen better days. Now she had filled out, not looking so unhealthily thin and her hair had a healthy shine to it, falling in gentle waves around her rounder face, it seemed Dean leaving had been good for them both.

He offered a small smile as he caught her eye, watching as she approached the counter and purchased her own drink before winding around the tables to where Dean had chosen to sit.

“Hi.” Her voice was quiet, careful like she wasn’t sure how to talk to him.

“Hey.” Dean offered another small smile, waving his hand in invitation which she took sliding into the seat opposite Dean.

“How have...” She started, trailing off.

“Good.” He said then coughed.

“Good, I mean...” He started, but he too trailed off, clearly neither knew what to say.  


Dean’s mother (Molly) took a few minutes to take in the man her son had grown into, he was bigger than was the last time she had seen him, strong arms poking out of his t-shirt, his hair was shorter than she remembered but it still fell in messy strands around his head, some strands curling away softly, and his chin now had a healthy dusting of scruff.

“What have you been up to?” She asked finally breaking the silence they had fallen into, starting a conversation, Dean shrugged.

“Wrestling.” He replied.

“That fighting thing you used to watch all the time?” She asked curiously, Dean nodded.

“Yeah, when I... I mean when... After...” He started, stumbling over his words, remembering how he had left after a huge argument, storming out of the house never to go back.

“When you left?” Dean slowly nodded.

“Yeah, I had found a school where I could get trained up, and I was old enough by then that they were gonna start teaching me stuff, then they let me in the ring and not long after I hit the road.”

“Where did you go?” She asked, Dean shrugged again.

“Everywhere, been everywhere, all over the world, I got lucky, got called up, ‘m a wwe superstar now.” Dean explained, not missing how his mother’s eyes widened a little, for all she knew nothing about wrestling even she knew wwe was a big deal.

“A wwe superstar?” She echoed, Dean nodded, unable to stop the smile from sliding over his face.

“Yeah, I go by Dean now, Dean Ambrose.” He answered, finally sharing his name, hoping she would accept it, his old name was part of his old life, a life that had changed completely.

“Dean.” She echoed it in the same quiet tone, then she offered her own small smile, her lips twitching.

“It suits you.” She said, Dean snorted.

“I hated it when they first gave it to me, but I came around on it eventually.” He admitted, "Now I don't think I would even think to answer to my old name." He added, Molly breathed a small laugh and nodded, they both knew she was likely to slip and Dean was ok with this.

“So do you have one of those belts?” She asked, Dean shook his head, it was getting to that point.

“A title? Naa, I’ve been outa the ring for a while. But what about you... What have you been doing?” He asked.

If his mother picked up that Dean had deliberately steered the conversation away from himself she didn’t comment, instead she took it in stride and told him about how she had worked to pull herself together, found a decent job and worked her shit out.

They both knew, Dean leaving had been good for both of them, they spent the next 45 minutes catching up, Molly explaining in further detail how she had pulled herself together and Dean telling her about his own journey in wrestling, their conversation eventually lulling out into silence again but this one was far more comfortable than the earlier one had been.

“What made you get in touch?” She asked the curiosity getting the better of her, wondering why after everything Dean had chosen now to contact her, Dean took in a breath, they were finally past the point of avoiding it, but Dean was surprised and happy to find he didn’t want to hide anything.

“Well, You know I said I’ve been everywhere?" He started, gaining a nod in reply.

"Well after I joined WWE, I wasn't alone any more." He said, his mother blinked curiously tilting her head, Dean recognised the move as one Roman often told him he did himself. 

"I met someone." He said quietly, and finally moved the hand he had deliberately kept under the table, lifting it and placing it on the table. Molly's eyes widened as her eyes fell on the rings on her son's finger.

"We got married just over a year ago, his name's Roman." He said quietly.

"Roman." Molly echoed Roman's name in much the same way as she had Dean's earlier, gently reaching out her finger tip brushing Dean's own finger almost but not quite touching his rings.

"They're beautiful." She mumbled.

"Does he make you happy?" She asked, part of her was swelling inside, for all the badness between her and her son, the one thing she really wanted was for him to be happy, not so long ago she was hoping he was happy wherever he was, never expecting to see him again, but for some reason he had made the decision to tentatively open a door and she was all too ready to step through it, if her son felt willing to let her.

"Very. He kinda changed my life." Dean said easily.

"Ro puts up with... Has put up with alot of crap from me, sometimes I wonder why he's still around but yeah, I would like to think I make him as happy as he does me." Molly nodded slowly, but didn't speak.

"I got a few issues, 'M still an asshole on a mornin', and I don't let people in easy, 'nd when 'm pissed he sometimes has to physically hold me to stop hurting somebody, but he has stuck by me through everything." Molly giggled at Dean's words when he told her how he was still grumpy on a morning, he always had been, and Molly was willing to bet he always would be, she sobered and sighed when Dean told her how he struggled to let people in, struggled to trust people, he didn't have to tell her a lot of that stemmed from what had gone on between them.

"I know it doesn't mean a whole lot, and it will take a lot more than just this but I am sorry for what I put you through, you didn't deserve any of that, I was young and stupid and I took the consequences of my bad decisions out on you and that wasn't fair." She said quietly, eyes dropping to inspect her nearly empty cup as she spoke, she looked up when Dean hummed, seeing how he was trying to put words to his thoughts she stayed quiet.

"It's a start." He finally replied.

"You're right, its gonna take more, and I don't think I did deserve any of it, but I know I acted out sometimes just to get a reaction out of you, just to try and get you to pay even a little bit of attention to me and I know that made thing's harder, 'm sorry too." He said, Dean was right, it was a start, and the little seeds of hope that this could be the start of something grew a little.

"Wanna see Ro?" He asked, changing the subject before it got much heavier, Molly jumped at the chance to both move on and at the chance to see the man who clearly made her son so happy if the way his eyes had lit up just at the thought of him was anything to go by, she sat up a little straighter and nodded, Dean smiled and pulled out his phone, tapping at the screen he scrolled back several months to the raw when he had the shield had reunited, he grinned and turned the phone around.

"Ro's the one in the middle." Dean said as Molly leaned forward slightly to take a closer look. Seeing apicture of three men, all wearing the same shirt, the biggest one, the one in the middle, had long black hair falling in wet waves around his shoulders, one fist balled out in front of him, Dean's fist was next to it, and he himself had a huge dimpled smile on his face, their fists was joined by a third man's on the other side, Roman was also grinning brightly, and one of his arms, which was covered from wrist to sleeve of his shirt with a tribal tattoo running up its whole length, was wrapped around Dean's shoulders. 

"The other guy is Seth, he's basically a brother to both of us." Dean offered without Molly having to ask.

"You look happy." She said.

"Yeah, we had split up for a while, Seth turned on us, we had a huge fight, me and Seth especially, but last year Seth pulled his head out of his ass and we were able to make up." Dean explained.

Dean took a few seconds to think as he closed out of his photos seeing his wallpaper which was now one of he and Roman holding Theo between them and finally made a decision.

"There's something else." Dean said, Molly hummed curiously.

"Something else happened, more recently than me and Ro getting married." Dean started, once again going for his phone, Molly stayed quiet waiting for him to continue. Dean opened his mouth to do just that when his phone rang, Roman's name popping up on the screen.

"I gotta take this, 2 minutes." He said before accepting the call and putting his phone to his ear.

"Ro?"

" _Hey babe, how's it going_?" Roman asked from the other end of the phone, Dean smiled, Roman was trying to be casual but he could hear a note of something in his voice, and he was sure he could hear crying in the background.

"Yeah, good, I was just going to tell her." He replied.

" _That's great babe... What would you think of maybe introducing them properly?"_ Roman asked, voice still the same light airy trying to be casual one. Dean giggled.

"What's going on Ro?" He asked.

" _Pea's missing his daddy_." Roman replied.

" _He woke up a little while ago and I can't get him to settle_." Dean hummed, he knew Roman would have tried everything or he wouldn't be calling and if he was Theo must have been crying for a while.

"Where are you?" He asked.

" _Park, just down from the hotel. I thought a walk might help him calm down._ " Dean hummed telling Roman he knew here he was.

"I will be there in 10" He said before they said their goodbyes and Dean hung up.

"There's something I have to take care of, I have to meet up with Ro, Do you want to come with me and meet him?" Molly looked up in surprise, she hadn't been expecting to get to meet Dean's husband so soon, but still she nodded and made to stand at the same time as Dean.

"I would love to." She said allowing Dean to lead her our of the small cafe and out onto the street.

For Dean the walk along the streets was interesting, the city itself had hardly changed since the last time he was there but he had to think very hard to try and remember a time when he had ever walked like this with his Mom, they filled the short walk toward the park with small talk, Dean deciding to ask about the goings on in his home town and in no time they were passing through the gates of the park.

"So you know I said there was something else?" Dean asked, steering the talking back to their earlier conversation. Molly hummed and nodded.

"Yeah." Dean didn't immediately carry on quickly firing off a text which one came back in just a few seconds and he headed down a path.

"Well, this something else is the reason why I chose now to get in touch." Dean said as they neared the centre of the park marked by a large fountain which was surrounded by benches, Molly noticed a few people sitting on the benches enjoying the afternoon sunshine even if it was a little chilly, a young couple enjoyed some fast food, an older couple were simply enjoying time with each other and a third bench was taken up by a man who sat gently rocking a stroller which if the sounds coming from it were anything to go by its occupant was unhappy. Dean made a beeline for that person, and as they neared Molly realised with a jolt that the man was Roman, from the photographs. She paused for a step.

"You had a baby." She said quietly. Dean turned grinning and nodded.

"Yeah, an unhappy one by the sound of it, his name is Theo... Would you like to meet him?" Dean asked, Molly quickly nodded and Dean moved again, Molly followed, holding back a little as Dean reached them, giving Roman a quick kiss on the cheek before he crouched down to the stroller.

"Hey... Come on Pea, what's up baby, you've got papa all in a twist havn't you." Dean mumbled, fidgeting with the straps holding Theo in and finally standing, lifting Theo out of his stroller and into his arms to rock him around gently shushing and bouncing him, Roman relaxed as Theo finally started to settle.

"He feels kinda warm." Dean commented as Theo rested his head on Dean's shoulder, still whimpering quietly but he had finally accepted his pacifier from Dean, having been turning it down when Dean first picked him up. Roman hummed.

"Yeah I noticed that." He said, then he finally turned around eyes meeting Molly's.

"Oh Ro, this is my mom, Molly, Mom, this is Ro." Dean said finally introducing them, Roman smiled brightly and stood up holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He said, Molly offered her own bright smile in return, a smile Roman recognised from Dean's own.

"You too Roman." She said shaking his hand.

"This is Theo." Dean said turning slightly so Molly could get a better look at her grandson, who had finally settled, but was clutching Dean's shirt tightly a clear sign that he was going to be very unhappy to be moved.

"He's beautiful." She said quietly, Dean's dimples popped when he grinned.

"'Course he is, he's got bits of Ro in him." He said happily, Roman giggled.

"He's got bits of you in there too babe." Roman said, Dean just shrugged and swayed around, keeping Theo moving as settled.

They ended up staying in the park for another half an hour, Roman and Molly getting to know each other a little better and finally parted way's with a promise from Dean to keep in touch and arrange to meet up the next time a loop brought them close together again.

"So how do you feel about today?" Roman asked as they approached the hotel, Roman pushing the stroller and Dean still carrying Theo who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Good, Better than I expected to really if I am honest." Roman nodded.

"I mean, I didn't know what to expect from today I really didn't but I think that things going the way they did was good for both of us." He added.

"I think we may be able to actually patch things up a little." Roman smiled.

"That's great babe." He said, Dean grinned because really it was, and while he was under no illusions that it would take time, that he and his mother would definitely have to sit down and actually talk over some things, and possibly say some things that could cause hurt, Dean was hopeful that they would finally be able to work through the pain of the past and that maybe just maybe he could have a relationship with his mother before it was too late for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I chose to end this chapter here, it seemed like a nice natural finishing point, its not quite the end of the story though, I have some ideas for future chapters, a slightly angsty one with plenty of fluff along side it that takes place a little after this chapter then one that's skipped ahead a couple of years, in all though I'm not sure where I want to end this yet so expect at least another couple of chapters even if its just one and a epilogue chapter to finish it off.
> 
>  
> 
> Deleted and reuploaded because I typed this mostly in the drafts so the upload date was all wrong and the editing killed itself so it ended up being one huge block of text


	13. Christmas Time part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Christmas as a family part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started with something completely different and ended up with this instead... so enjoy fluffy Christmas times :)

Dean couldn't remember the last time he had been so excited, as he hung a toy on the tree, turning and grinning when he heard a string of happy giggles from behind him, he sank down to his knees.

“Hello sleepy head.” He greeted, leaning forward to blow a raspberry on his son's cheek. Theo giggled squirming around happily.

“Look pretty Pea?” Theo giggled again eyes on the bright lights before him that Dean had wrapped around the tree and turned on, Dean had waited until Theo was nearly down for his nap before setting him in his bouncer and getting to work putting up the tree, happy since Theo was getting bigger by the day and was definitely figuring out that he could move himself to get to things rather than things having to come to him, Dean was almost certain that it would be any day now that Theo would finally start crawling.

He reached forward unfastening the straps so he could lift Theo out and settled him on his hip.

“This one is special.” He said, grabbing an ugly little Santa toy from on the sofa.

“This is the very first toy me and Papa ever got together.” He explained, Theo reached out for the toy little fingers fiddling turning it around in Dean's hand, Dean didn't let go of it though, Theo was also at the stage where everything went into his mouth for further investigation.

“Shall we put it on the tree?” He asked, stepping toward the tree, which Theo turned his attention to, the new thing was closer now and he reached out for a branch, Dean giggling at the look that passed over Theo's face as he tried to figure out the new texture he was feeling. Dean carefully hung the toy on the tree and after gently releasing Theo's hold on the branch stepped back.

“There... like it?” He asked, Theo hummed, it was far from an answer and Dean knew Theo's noise was more in reaction to hearing Dean's voice but still he grinned happily and settled on the floor after pushing all the boxes away, setting Theo down before him for some play time.

Dean ended up loosing track of time once he sat down, still sat on the floor when the door opened as Roman finally returned home finished for the holidays, Dean stared, a huge grin spreading over his face when Theo happily giggled and after some fidgeting to get his little hands and knees underneath him right started to crawl to Roman, he only managed to move a couple of inches before he slid down and was more or less pulling himself along on his tummy army style but Dean was beaming, Roman laughed happily, scooping the baby up as he closed the gap between them spinning him around.

“Hey! There's my special Peanut.” He greeted happily hugging him tight and kissing him on the cheek gaining a string of giggles from the baby.

“That's the first time he's done that.” Dean commented, pushing himself to his feet, Roman's eyes lit up and he grinned bigger.

“It is?” Dean nodded.

“Yup, he's been on his hands and knees a few times over the last couple of days but that's the first time he's actually moved anywhere.” Roman couldn't keep the happy smile off his face.

“I'm glad I didn't miss it.” He said, but before Dean could comment he changed the subject.

“Tree is looking good babe.” Dean shrugged.

“We didn't finish all that long ago.” He said, Roman hummed.

“Here, I got something, can you take Pea?” He asked, shifting to adjust his hold on the baby, Dean nodded and took him watching as Roman went to his bags and started raking through them.

“What'd you get?” He asked.

“Hang on, its here somewhere.” Roman mumbled, pulling his hands out and opening a side pocket and clearly found what he was looking for as he made an 'aha' noise and pulled something out, he shifted holding it by his side and wandered to the tree beckoning Dean to follow, Dean blinked curiously but did.

“I was thinking about this.” Roman started, reaching with his free hand to lightly prod at their ugly Santa toy.

“And how we got it our first Christmas together.” Dean didn't say anything still curious.

“And well... I figured...” Roman held up his hand and Dean shook his head a confused smile spreading on his face, Roman was holding a snowman in his hand, it was easily as cheap and nasty as the Santa, it was painted white, different sized black blobs that were supposed to be coal buttons on its bottom half, its head was half head half hat, a bunch of black blobs that were supposed to be eyes and a mouth with a orange blob in the middle for a nose that all bled into one another on its face, and two brown lines painted down the sides that were supposed to be arms.

“Figured that since we have the Santa from our first Christmas together, that maybe we could have a toy for our first Christmas as a family too.” Roman finally finished, Dean laughed.

“I think its a great idea.” He said, plucking the toy out of Roman's hand and like he had the Santa earlier held it up for Theo to investigate.

“What'd you think Pea, shall we put it on the tree.” Theo didn't give any kind of response, more interested in the new thing in his daddy's hand but after a few seconds laughed happily which Dean decided to take for a yes, and gently took it away from the baby to hang it on the tree just a little way over from the Santa.

“I love it.” He said turning to Roman for a kiss.

“I love you, we both do.” He added, Roman kissed him back.

“I love you both too.” He replied.

 

They relaxed from then, Dean ordered take out while Roman took Theo, spending some quality time with him bathing and feeding him then enjoying some playtime before getting him ready for bed while Dean tidied up, putting all the boxes for Christmas decorations away, then they had all cuddled up on the sofa to watch a movie Theo falling asleep laid on Roman's chest with Dean's arm over his back to stop him rolling off. When the movie had finished they finally retired to bed, Roman carefully carrying Theo doing his best to not wake him or disturb him too much and even more carefully putting him in his crib, turning on the night light so it wouldn't be too dark if he woke during the night, turned on the monitors and grabbed one to take with him to head in to his and Dean's room.

 

“You and Pea been ok?” He asked, Dean grinned and nodded, this had been the first week Dean had spent completely alone since he had had the baby, having followed Roman onto the road for when Roman had eventually gone back to work, but with Christmas less than a week away Dean had elected to stay at home and do the domestic stuff like the shopping and putting up the decorations.

“Its been alright actually, was easier than I expected it to be.” Dean admitted.

“See I told you you would be fine.” Roman said pulling on his sleep shorts and sliding into bed, Dean grinned and slid into bed too, flicking the lamp off as he did.

“Missed you though.” He said snuggling up close to Roman, happy to once again not be sleeping alone.

“I missed you too babe.” Roman said shifting to wrap his arms around Dean.

 

Dean blinked awake some hours later to a still dim room, still lying half on Roman where he had fallen asleep, and hearing quiet noises from the monitor, he shifted his head which was still lying on Roman's chest where he had fallen asleep to see that it was almost 7:30, he took in a deep breath and carefully sitting up and sliding out of bed, smiling happily when Roman simply rolled over not disturbed. He grabbed the monitor and padded into the nursery next door, grinning as he sat the monitor down and leaned over the edge of the crib to see a sleepy face.

“Morning baby.” He cooed, Theo offered his own sleepy smile around his pacifier as Dean picked him and his blanket up,

carefully wrapping him up then settling down on the rocking chair in the nursery, Dean having learned that Theo liked a morning cuddle before his breakfast, preferring to wake up slowly in his daddy or papa's arms, much like Dean who needed a shower first Theo needed cuddles.

“Did you have a nice sleep?” Dean asked gently, Theo didn't offer up much of a response his little hand closing around a handful of Dean's T-Shirt as Dean settled him along his arm and gently rocked.

After half an hour of cuddle time Dean wandered down stairs padding into the kitchen he prepared Theo's bottle settling on the couch to feed him, still too early for anything else Dean snuggled down onto the couch and once Theo was finished and burped Dean settled for a snooze waking up when Roman quietly padded into the room.

"Morning." Dean hummed at him and Roman grinned.

"Here, go take a shower, we will get coffee ready." He said, reaching out and carefully taking the baby from Dean's arms. Dean hummed and yawned as he stood up and stretched, he brushed a soft kiss on Roman's cheek and stumbled out of the room. Roman fondly shook his head as he watched him go, he glanced down as he felt a hand take a small handful of his shirt finding familiar sleepy blue eyes looking at him, the same fond smile on his face he tightened his hold briefly.

"You are definitely your Daddy's son peanut, I cant tell you are both gonna be as bad as each other for getting up in the morning when you're older." Theo it seemed intended to let Roman know he agreed with the statement by yawning himself in much the same way as Dean did when he was half asleep.

 

Roman was just finishing the coffee when Dean wandered into the kitchen looking far more awake and dressed for the day.

"Hey, just on time like always." Roman greeted offering Dean one of the two cups off the bench, Dean hummed and took the offered cup.

"Thanks, what're we doin' today?" He asked, Roman shrugged.

"Well... I was thinking of heading out I kinda need to grab a few more things, then we can either head to my parents tonight or just go over in the morning." He said, Dean hummed.

"I don't mind going today, but are you sure they are ok with Pea staying around too?" He asked, Roman raised an eyebrow and sent him a pointed look.

"You're really asking if they would mind having extra time to spoil their grandchild?" Dean snorted as he realised what Roman was saying and shrugged.

"Good point, lets head over today, then we don't have to drive." He decided, Roman nodded accepting the plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had the beginning of this written for days, but just haven't had time to write the actual Christmas bit so i have cut it into two parts with the intension of getting part two done over the next couple of days...
> 
>  
> 
> The day is almost at an end for me so for those of you who celebrate I hope you have all had a lovely Christmas, for those who don't I hope you have still had a good day too :)
> 
>  
> 
> See you all soon for part 2 which I am hoping to get posted before new years


End file.
